


Not by Accident

by Tsukiakari_Neko



Category: Ace no Diamond, Diamond no Ace, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Greedy amateur writer seeking perfection in a way, Hoped you guys like it, I still need to learn more about the proper art of writing, I will definitely edit the ending of my story because I am not yet satisfied, M/M, What Happened?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari_Neko/pseuds/Tsukiakari_Neko
Summary: It was supposed to be a typical vacation for their family and yet for Sawamura, it seems that wonders will never cease, for that summer was when he had first met him. He wasn’t sure if it was by a miracle, if it was fate, or perhaps just a coincidence... but it must have been something inevitable from the start. Both worlds were never meant to collide, not since the beginning of time… not until now.





	Not by Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for the Miyusawa Regular Bang 2016.  
> This is actually my first time writing, so I am not sure if I did any justice at all...  
> but I can only hope that you guys will like it (^/////^)
> 
> I would like to thank my beta [ miyukousawa ](http://miyukousawa.tumblr.com/) for helping with this monster of a fic... ^^ 
> 
> and also to my beloved partner for this bang [Tiff](http://euklids.tumblr.com/)... who, despite their busy schedule, always helps me ^/////^  
> Here check out her wonderful [ art ](http://euklids.tumblr.com/post/150434824275/i-can-finally-post-what-ive-done-for/)
> 
> Thank you again and Enjoy~ :)

The steep ground made it hard to climb for Sawamura, whose pacing got slower as each step became more taxing for him. Unlike his unusual companion, who was too eager for his liking to actually stop and help the poor boy, appeared to be doing just fine.

  
The picturesque valley of Nagano is now dyed in rich colors of effervescent greens and olives. As for the eighteen year old, the trees seemed to be dancing in tune with the wind, as if welcoming his presence once again after a long parting from his home. The heat that was adamant in this season was certainly sticking close to his back, and each sweat drop from his body seemed to have made him forget about the cold bath from this morning. For him, everything evoked nostalgia.

  
A sing song voice suddenly awoke Sawamura from his reverie.

  
“Tired already Sawamura? I thought that this was easy for you.”

  
Sawamura immediately looked up to find that his unusual companion was already at the top of the steep ground, followed by mocking laughter bellowing for his unimpressive progress.

  
“Shut up Miyuki! I’m not tired, I’m just not used to climbing here!” shouted Sawamura, face already in a scowl, irritated by the fact of being underestimated by Miyuki once again.  
“Haha really? That’s not what it looks like though” Miyuki replied, snickering silently behind his black-framed glasses. He is definitely enjoying this too much. If everything in his senses evoked nostalgia, Miyuki Kazuya’s nasty personality is also a part of that.

  
“Sigh…can’t be help… I can always lend a hand Sawamura.” Miyuki suddenly raised his right hand, wrist indicating a flick motion that made Sawamura drop cold sweat this time.

  
A slack expression was now on Sawamura’s face, his mouth somewhat open- he knew what was coming next and with a straining cry he shouted his distress;

  
“MIYUKI KAZUYA!!!”

  
But it was too late, a blue light fire suddenly appeared and surrounded Sawamura’s footing and lifted him up in an untimely manner… an antithesis of its appearance, the blue fire was cold to the touch and it was boosting him up too high from where he was supposed to be. Just when things couldn’t get any more worst, the blue fire seemed to have disappeared and he suddenly felt himself descending. Sawamura yelped as he closed his eyes and braced himself for the impending impact of the ground but instead he felt warm arms cradling his already shaken body.

  
“That wasn’t too bad, was it?” said Miyuki, who merely had a wide grin on his face. Sawamura could feel the heat collecting on his cheeks… heart beating too fast in his chest for his liking. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the unwanted ride or because of Miyuki who was still holding him in an embarrassing position.

  
“Oh wow, you sure turned red super fast! Hahah-hmm Sawamura?” Miyuki immediately stopped laughing and was slowly inspecting him, a playful smirk still adorning his face. He can’t take this anymore. Sawamura broke free from Miyuki’s arms and landed on the ground in silence but after a good measure of three seconds, he grabbed hold of Miyuki’s shirt, lifting him up and shaking him violently out of frustration.

  
“You know that it was dangerous yet you still did it you stupid fox!” Sawamura growled, a cat-like glare already directed at Miyuki while tightening his grip on his clothing.

  
“I’m older than you Sawamura, you were just slow... haha..Ok,ok, I won’t do it again so... let go. “Was the assuring answer from Miyuki, who also sounded as if he was running out of air. Sawamura would have panicked and dropped him as quickly as he had lifted him, but that snort at the end was unnecessary.

  
Still, he decided to let him go; thinking that the fox spirit had somehow learned his needed lesson. A ghost of a smile suddenly floated on Miyuki’s face, which led for Sawamura to become suspicious once again, and thought that maybe something will happen…it has been a long time since they were together after all.

  
“Don’t worry Sawamura” he gently says; eyes downcast as if he was contemplating what to say.

  
“Eh?” Sawamura paused for a moment, looking at Miyuki with earnest eyes, somehow wondering what he was thinking about.

  
“I’m here for you… this time.” At that moment, reflected in Miyuki’s hazel eyes was a determined gaze with a fleeting touch of sincerity directed towards him. He was very familiar with these eyes, and it still leaves him spellbound.

  
It made him shiver; it left him embarrassed-- that hiding the red bloom on his face almost proved to be a task too great, but it didn’t last for long. Such words should have made him happy, he should have been smiling from ear to ear already, but he doesn’t, in fact he just couldn’t.

  
He reached out his hand to hold Miyuki’s fingers and the tight hold returned by Miyuki confirmed his very thoughts. Regret was still veiling his very beating heart and that is something Sawamura cannot seem to bear. As softly as he could say, as tender as he could convey, the warmth in his hand was something he does not want to ever forget.

  
“It wasn’t your fault Miyuki…” Sawamura reasoned, but was immediately given a disapproving look from the other. He thought that, this isn’t right… he wanted to do something, to ease such tension, but he knew better than anyone that he could be quite awkward in this type of situations, and yet, regardless… it couldn’t hurt to at least try.

  
“Ahem! S-so… what is it that you braggingly wanted to show me anyway Miyuki Kazuya?” he asked with a forced smile. It was then that his stomach was starting to churn; his mouth was feeling awfully dry, while the lump in his throat just made it hard to breathe… because he waited for Miyuki’s answer but more than that, he waited for the usual banter from him… but…

  
“Ah right… here follow me” was the only reply Sawamura got from Miyuki as he was pulled away much deeper into the woods. The earlier atmosphere was now gone, replaced by a heavy curtain of silence, and unfortunately for Sawamura, he was actually too familiar of how its deafening sound can drape unnecessary thoughts to one’s head. Whatever’s bothering Miyuki, he wish he knew…and, he hopes to understand as well.

  
Summer is said to be the season of vibrant colors; from the periwinkle skies to the chartreuse fields. It is supposed to be a time when beating the searing heat was through drinking cold refreshments or staying in the chilly dens of AC’s, or even taking a quick dip in cooling waters. Although, spending the leisure moments with children basking under the blossoming sun isn’t that bad either.

  
It was supposed to be a typical vacation for their family and yet for Sawamura, it seems that wonders will never cease, for that summer was when he had first met him. He wasn’t sure if it was by a miracle, if it was fate, or perhaps just a coincidence... but it must have been something inevitable from the start. Both worlds were never meant to collide, not since the beginning of time… not until now.

 

                                                                                          2 Years Ago   
It was the merry month of May when Sawamura Eijun’s parents suddenly decided to visit his dear old grandfather. Before he was even born, his parents used to visit grandfather a lot once upon a time but, because they lived in an expensive city, there came an instance where they had to cut their travels short and save a little in terms of everyday expenses. It wasn’t easy for his parents, especially as he was growing up, but true enough, their effort and patience had somehow paid off and thus after a year or so, on the day of Sawamura’s junior high, graduation ceremony, the plan for a family trip was born.

  
It would be the first time Sawamura would be able to meet his grandfather in person. It just so happened that his grandfather is an outdoor-loving kind of person and preferred to live at the outskirts of town, away from the bustling streets and crowds… so the train ride was quite long. A lengthy line of green trees in variant sizes and wide open fields that seemed to be on an infinite repeat for miles, could only be seen by the the traveling family as they looked out of their window, delving in deeper into the heart of the rich countryside.

  
Before they left though, his dad somehow mentioned to him that it was good for him to see these kinds of sights every once in a while, since it was different from the usual concrete jungle that they were used to seeing, though he begs to disagree…they still ventured through.

  
When they finally arrived, he found that beyond the cobbled path, tall shrubbery and potted flowers, was actually a traditional Japanese house with a man much older than his father, standing right next by its entrance, almost as if he had been waiting out there to welcome them to his humble abode. The house had a large roof, covered in faded blue ceramic tiles, with deep eaves to protect it from the hot summer sun or the cold blistering winter. The frame of the house, built from thick wooden columns on top of a flat foundation, supported the weight of the roof, while the walls were simply finished with a natural earthen plaster. Overall, it created a familiar structure that Sawamura had usually read about and seen in pictures in his Japanese History textbooks on a school day.

  
The house lacked of everything that was considered new in this age, but in its place holds something much stronger, something in Sawamura’s opinion cannot be compared to the urban homes he has seen thus far…years of warmth, a promise of safety and the abundant air of a welcoming atmosphere.

  
The man by the entrance started to walk much closer to them, the man which turns out to be his grandfather, Sawamura Eitoku.

  
“You finally came to visit you rascal son! Hahaha!” Grandpa Eitoku laughed, as he greeted his father, who was actually at a loss for words for once and merely, rubbed his head apologetically, while his mother was just giggling at the two.

  
The small exchange kind of look silly to Sawamura especially seeing his father, so much bravado but now in such a panic state… he merely smiled fondly for the scene.

  
It was then that his grandfather looked at him and started to approach him, did he himself panic. Already in his 70’s, Sawamura kind of expected his grandfather to be scrawny and worn out but was in fact, quite healthy. He can tell that the old man is stern by the distant stare alone and base from his father’s stories, his grandfather definitely has an excellent insight under his belt, which made him all the more intimidating.

  
“So this is the young Eijun I have heard so much about…” quizzed his grandfather, in a serious and inquisitive manner, rubbing his thumb on his beardless chin. Sawamura could definitely feel the elder’s gaze at him, and somehow, it was as heavy as lead.

  
He felt sluggish, he was not used to being stared at like that, not much from a relative anyway. So, in an awkwardly fashion, trying to stand up straight and presentable- Sawamura gathered up his best formal tone he could muster;

 

“Ossu! -ah I mean ..Hello Grandpa?”

  
‘OH NO!.’ Sawamura could immediately tell that his greeting came out very wrong, he wanted the earth to just swallow him whole for such a small blunder, and they say that first impressions last… ah does he want to leave but in a moment’s glimpse- he saw it; upon closer look in his grandfather’s eyes, he saw that a gentle gleam was already there and a huge smile was already plastered on his wrinkly face, one that he easily recognized just like his beloved father. A loud pat on his back can only be heard at that moment and it made Sawamura loosen his tight nerves in no time. He guessed that, he was worrying over nothing after all.

  
They were then invited inside the humble abode of the old man and just like the façade; every nook and cranny gave off a warm ambience that made the Sawamura Family feel at home almost immediately.

  
“Come in, come in… I’ll show you guys to your rooms” Grandpa Eitoku said, as he ushered them inside, leading them up towards the stairs that connected to the second floor of the house.

  
Unbeknownst to his grandfather and parents, Sawamura had decided not to tag along and gave himself a small tour of the house, leaving the grownups to their own accord. The first room that he walked into was the living room.

  
Inside, Sawamura saw a small wooden table neatly placed in the middle of the room, with four purple futons that looked really soft to touch at each edge. At his left side, mounted on the wall, seemed to be calligraphy writings that are still too foreign for him to read, and are written on a large piece of scroll, tinted red, which he wondered if it was from the years gone by or just naturally like that. Just in front of him, both of the sliding doors were open and it just leads to his grandfather’s small fish pond and miniature garden.

  
He then started walking towards the porch, when something on the right caught his eye. Not noticeable at first glance, the plain wall was actually another sliding door and it was partially opened. With compelling interest, he evenly approached the door as careful as the crystallized sound of the sapphire colored wind chime outside.

  
‘I wonder if grandpa would mind?’ Sawamura thought to himself, fingers already clipped on the hollow handle, when he was suddenly startled by a soft cough invading the silence of the room. With a slight jump, he twirled around on instinct and saw that his grandfather was already standing by the doorway, a swift fear rushing into his gut for being caught red handed dawned into him.

  
“Ah, I’m sorry, grandpa…I just…you know, was looking around…” Sawamura nervously explained, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, eyes darting around everywhere except for the man in front of him, a pregnant silence filled the room that made him squirm in place even more, but then out of the blue, his grandfather began to laugh heartily.

  
“Hahaha, got you there, huh...haha, no need to explain, lad, I understand!” Sawamura was washed with a wave of relief, as he let go of his breath he’d been holding the entire time.

  
His grandfather, with a warm smile, took the opportunity to reminisce on the old days. “You know, you really take up to your father; he was very adventurous, when he was your age, never one to sit still.” A low but happy toned humming can be heard from his grandfather, definitely a tone of a proud parent.

  
Grandpa Eitoku then entered the room in a calmly manner and approached the door in question, he then slides it open enough for Sawamura to see inside.

  
What lies behind the door, was a shrine with incense freshly lit, and a picture of a beautiful lady hung in the middle. There were also two large shelves at both sides of the shrine, filled with bric-a-brac of jewelries that were individually encased in small glass containers and teacups of every kind. There were also boxes with small labels stacked up nicely in each corners of the room. A mini museum with antiques that seemed to have came from different eras.

  
“Ain’t she a darling? That is my favorite picture of your grandmother, you know?” Grandpa Eitoku boasted, a soft smile adorning his face. Sawamura could only smile back at his grandfather, his eyes then started to shift at the whole room.

  
“What’s this entire stuff grandpa?” Sawamura inquisitively asked, pointing back and forth to the items inside, making emphasis to his question.  
Grandpa hummed, recounting a memory that had been buried in the back of his mind, but never forgotten. “Ah yes, one day and out of the blue, your Grandmother started to collect random things; she believed it to be very important, you know. I tried to stop her once, to save space, even your father.”

  
Sawamura unconsciously started to loom closer to his grandfather, with eyes already glistening with much excitement and curiosity. “Did she?” he pondered aloud.

  
With a hearty laugh, Grandpa Eitoku merely shook his head, smile still lingering on his face, never showing signs of vanishing.

  
“Hahaha that’s the thing… No! In fact the stubborn woman collected even more, haha…sigh, I never did understood why she collected those, but she really…looked very happy.” Grandpa Eitoku paused in his words; almost as if choking back on the memories of the one he loved dearly. He then approached the stacked boxes and touched it ever so gently.

  
“She was very young, when she passed on, your father was still little back then, and…we both grieved her deeply. Her death took out a big piece in this family, but moreover, it just took a long time to recover; silence became a constant companion of this household…” Grandpa Eitoku stated, voice soft, remembering on a difficult time in his life in which he had lost the love of his life earlier than anyone could have expected.

  
“Thankfully, by not throwing out any of this-- to me, at least, I started to believe that she is somehow still alive in every piece and that helped my son… for not losing two of his parents at the same time.” The sadness lingered in the air, even as Grandpa Eitoku tried to deliberately force himself to say something that would lighten the mood up.

  
“But don’t worry lad. She is in a better place now, watching over us like an angel she is!” a contented sigh from his grandfather, followed by an apologetic smile towards him, for the ambience of the very room.

  
Such sorrow, he couldn’t possibly be able to fathom it. The look on his grandfather’s face, how his grandfather’s features instantly changed, from the yellow-peaked happiness that was radiating off of him a few seconds ago, to a shrouded blue reminiscing cloud. He was about to say something, anything to at least comfort his grandfather-- when the dear old man spoke again, looking at him in the eyes this time.

  
“Eijun…there are going to be times when we cannot understand why things happen the way they do, but I do believe that there are reasons why. Always be patient for those reasons, Eijun, and take each day as it comes; we are only granted one life, after all.” Grandpa Eitoku calmly expressed, almost as if he were predicting the future, tone firm, words mended from everything he had experienced in his lifetime.

  
Sawamura, puzzled by the sudden words of wisdom from his grandfather, could only look back at the picture of his grandmother. Embraced by dark, oak wood frames, his grandmother had a very gentle smile, gracing the features of her small lips that shined all the way up to her kind eyes. He then wondered what it would be like to actually meet her, when she was still alive, that is… sadly, he will never know.

  
Grandpa Eitoku, changing the subject, immediately asked him, “Alright, you must be hungry?” Though it was clear that he simply wanted to leave the room and Sawamura was not one to turn down the offering of food.

  
“Hehe, a little…so hungry that I could eat a whole zebra!” was the cheery, try of a reply from Sawamura.

  
His grandfather suddenly stared flat at him and gave a very loud laugh, before giving a strong pat to his shoulders out of pure amusement.

  
“You just contradicted yourself there, my boy! And a Zebra?! Hahaha…ah, well then, how about we cook up some dinner now, huh, Eijun?” Grandpa Eitoku enthusiastically questioned, still quite hearty about what his grandson had just said seconds ago.

  
“Sure!”

  
                                                                                                          

  
The mess and effort that came from cooking was not something Sawamura had been very fond of, whenever he was asked by his mother to help her out in the kitchen, but for once, he didn’t mind it one bit. And as the evening came, it was filled with the exchange of exciting stories and of thunderous laughter over a good, jovial dinner. A toast was then made and his grandfather smilingly said,

  
“Welcome Home,”

  
Everyone gave an endearing laugh, as they raised their glasses to the toast and Sawamura had a bubbling happiness in his heart and he couldn’t help but smile all throughout that night.

 

                                                                                                           
In the morning with the encouragement of his grandfather, Sawamura finally decided to explore the outdoors that was beyond the threshold of the property. Out and about in the open, he welcomed the wave of adrenaline, as he ran through his surroundings. As he stopped and looked around, as he breathed and touched, as he shouted and laughed… he looked a bit crazy, but somehow he simply liked that he was able to find things that were not seen back home.

  
He breathed and found that the air was not as suffocating as it was in the city, and that the riverbeds could echo the clearest glow. It just left him with a feeling of complete awe, when he took in the fact that trees could really grow to be as tall as sykscrappers and the luscious, green meadows can actually stir a liberating spirit within him, other than a stitched ball and a bat in a park ballfield….though baseball is still better, of course.  
True enough, Sawamura had no choice but to agree to his dad’s earlier notion that in this foreign land, it was indeed different from the usual … it turns out that it granted him, a different kind of freedom. 

  
When he went back to his grandfather’s home, Sawamura couldn’t help but tell in detail the discoveries he had made over lunch with his family, especially the riverbed, which is why the trip back there enticed him greatly. So, that afternoon, he decided to wash himself off of the persistent heat that has already clung onto his body. The opportunity to bathed in its rejuvenating waters was too good to pass for him.  
When he arrived, he dropped his satchel, where his towels and spare clothes were stored and was about to undress, when he suddenly noticed something very strange across the riverbed that halted him from his actions. A kaleidoscope of monarch butterflies seemed to be gliding towards a particular spot just behind the thick, green bushes.

  
“Woah!! That is so many… Are flowers blooming there?” Sawamura wondered out loud, in his curiousity he immediately tried to cross the river. Stepping on rock to rock carefully and safely landing on the next side with a jump. As he got closer, he tried to peek past through the plant, however the kaleidoscope suddenly dispersed in a sprinkled frenzy, and what he saw after were not myriads of flowers but an injured fox, all curled up and unmoving. Sawamura gasped and was shocked by what he saw.

  
“Oh no…” it took a while but he cautiously moved towards the fox and was surprised to see it was still breathing… something inside Sawamura urged him to act immediately and so he did.

  
He was nervous, upon inspection he saw a large gash on the right side of its body, just below its ribs, still raw and open with trails of dried blood scattered everywhere. He cannot even comprehend the state of the creature. The fox seemingly felt the presence of Sawamura, suddenly awoke from its slumber and for some reason did not try to run away, but merely gazed at him. The action left an unsettling taste for Sawamura because all he saw in the fox’s eyes were its resignation to its fate.

  
“No…Don’t give up just yet buddy!..I-I am going to get something..a-a …a f-irst aid kit! A first aid kit! s-so hang on, ok. I will be right back! Hang on ok!!” said Sawamura, who had a panicked cadence as he stood up from the ground.  
He looked at the fox one more time, hoping it understood him but thought that he had no time to spare.

  
He ran… he ran back as quickly as he could to retrieve the first aid kit from his grandfather. Passing through trees, through rocks, to the cobbled path and right at the entrance of his grandfather’s house, he immediately started to shout loudly by the entrance.

  
“GRANDPA! GRANDPA!” in a matter of seconds, Sawamura then heard rushed, heavy footsteps by the living room.  
Grandpa Eitoku quickly panicked upon seeing the flustered boy. “EIJUN?! What in blue blazes? Eijun!! Are you ok? Why are you shouting!!?” Sawamura immediately shouted back his reply, a loud pleading at that, “GRANDPA I NEED A FIRST AID KIT!”

  
“What?! Why?... Are you hurt lad?” Immediately approaching Sawamura and inspecting his body for any signs of injuries. With a quick shake of his head, Eijun explained the situation as best and quickly as he could, as coherently as possible. “No, grandpa, I’m fine… it’s just… I found an injured fox by the river side and I need to help it! I GOT TO!” He could feel his words slurring and jumbling around his tongue, but there was no time to stop and repeat himself clearly, this was a situation of life or death.

  
This made his grandfather stare at him for a minute, disbelief already painted on his features. “Absolutely not! If it is something that could potentially hurt you then that is a no Eijun! It could have rabies for all you know” Grandpa Eitoku chastised, in a very stern voice.

  
“But grandpa-“ he protested, wanting his grandpa to hear him out, but it didn’t seem to be working. “Eijun, your parents are out at the town right now and I am not that strong anymore to help you if something happens! Now I may have allowed you to roam about but that doesn’t mean you should be careless and make us worry. You know better!!” Sawamura couldn’t help but look down at the ground, vision getting muddled by hot tears as he doesn’t seem to understand why he couldn’t help it, he could only clenched his fists in disappointment.

  
“You expect me to let it die alone?!… it’s hurt grandpa! I can still help it!” His voice felt so unfamiliar to him; so foreign and grown, unlike the child he really was. What was it about this fox that tugged at his heart?

  
His grandfather suddenly let out a defeated sigh and started walking away from him. Sawamura got scared and frustrated by what had transpired; he didn’t mean to be rude to his grandfather, but to leave the injured fox be and not cause any trouble, it just left him with a bitter heart… but when his grandfather suddenly called out for him again, a little lightly this time, his heart almost leapt through his chest.

  
He looked up and saw that, in his grandfather’s hand, sat a medium sized, white box with a red cross on top; a first aid kit, just what he needed. “Stubborn as your grandmother…and oh so very kind,” He gently said, as he looked down at the kit in his hands. This made Sawamura cautiously approach his grandfather, wondering if he was really okay with giving him the medical kit.

  
“Sigh… alright, I’ll teach you for a second how to use this. You better take note of this Eijun!”

 

                                                                                               
Sawamura immediately ran back to where the injured fox was. When he returned, he was panting but he wasted no time and crouched down to immediately apply the needed treatment on the injured fox, who was too weak to even protest as Sawamura began. He kept on checking if the fox was in pain, during the treatment, but it was as still as a rock, just as he found it. 

  
“Just hang on, little buddy…” was the determined whisper of Sawamura.

  
To the best of his capabilities, he managed to clean the wound with an antibiotic and wrapped the injury with clean bandages, albeit clumsily, it seemed to do the trick for now.

  
When Sawamura had done what he had promised to do, he took notice to the darkness that was already seeping in and a nervous stupor of leaving the poor fox alone rendered him to a pause to think. He thought then that, since moving the fox seemed out of the question, he decided to leave it be for now and return to its side first thing in the morning.

  
“There! That should do the trick!” shouted Sawamura in a triumphant tone, clapping his hands in the process.

  
The towel and spare clothes that he was supposed to use for his bath were now enveloped around the fox as a makeshift bed. He also managed to create a rough and ready home for the fox, by adding in an improvised roof, made of bundles of branches, with abundant leaves still intact, placed on top of the surrounding bushes. The need to bathe was long forgotten, as fatigue settled in his body. Before he left, Sawamura gently patted the fox’s head and silently whispered,

  
“Get well soon little buddy…I’ll come back tomorrow morning.” Little did Sawamura knew that as he walked away, the fox was listening to every word he had said and simply stared at the retreating figure before it, closing its eyes to sleep.

  
The next day, Sawamura immediately rose up out of bed, washing up a little, like how a crow would do, before grabbing the satchel that was placed on top of the desk. He had already prepared all the needed materials last night and he was very eager to know the condition of the fox that he had left by the river side. With an apple at hand for breakfast from the kitchen, he walked out of the house with a determined endeavor.  
“It must be awake by now.” was what he thought and true enough the fox was awake when he arrived and somehow lucid enough, for it was very cautious of Sawamura as he drew in much closer towards it.

  
“I’m not a threat little buddy… see, look…” Sawamura dropped all of his belongings slowly on the ground and gradually raised his hands to show that he carries nothing dangerous that may harm the fox in anyway. It appeared that the fox directly understood the human and went back to its peaceful slumber.

  
Sawamura managed to approach the fox properly this time and seeing that there was no response of being threatened or scared by him, he started to take off the bandages from last time to gently apply the antibiotic on the wound again. As taught by his grandfather again, that yesterday evening and that was also after an hour long of sermon from his parents too, the result… he managed to wrap the bandages properly this time.  
It was in this way did Sawamura spend the rest of his time, tending to an injured fox. It fulfilled him when the soft bristles of the fox’s fur graced his fingertips as he changed the bandages, its actual warmth became Sawamura’s indication that the fox was alive, hurt but still alive.  
He thought that everything was smooth sailing from that day on but it turns out that it wasn’t.  
Treating a fox is hard.

  
It was hard for Sawamura because there were definitely times that being too friendly to it only led for the fox to merely give him a somewhat irritated glare. If looks could kill, the death count just continued to rise. There were also times when the fox disliked to be touched and although it didn’t bite him, the attempt to bite his fingers off was scary, making the process of changing its bandages almost near impossible.

  
The worst part about it was when he tried to babytalk the fox, like what his mother told him to do for a speedy recovery, so try he did. The ogling and cooing sound that his lips curved out, gave him an inkling feeling that the fox was laughing at him through its eyes… and whenever he does it, a bubble of irritation fills him up-- to an extent that he would grind his teeth on his lips.

  
‘Those eyes are definitely mocking me, feels so irritating!.. No, no…it’s hurt, Sawamura Eijun… don’t do anything that you’ll regret …yet! Mumumu!!…’

  
Sawamura stayed with the fox until it was sound asleep; despite the mouthful of bitterness or the exasperated disdain the fox gave out, he resolved himself to finish what he had started.

  
“I’ll make sure that you get better, little buddy, don’t you worry…though, I wonder, will you lighten up and let me be your friend after?” Sawamura asked in a quiet down tone, eyes lingering on the fox for a few extra moments, before he caught up with the time of day.

  
As he left, a familiar pattern occurred again, for the fox was, once again, listening to every word that fell off the boy's lips.

  
This practice lasted for approximately three days, but strangely so, a creature that was frivolous in nature was bound to show signs of change, for on the fourth day, the fox was slowly warming up to Sawamura, figuring him to be a human worthy of its trust, after he had gone through the trouble of taking care of it.

  
It was a bright, warm and sunny morning when it happened. Sawamura arrived at the river side and the routine of raising both his hands and dropping of any items was something he had grown accustomed to doing whenever he was in front of the little creature, but he was not able to do it this time, as the fox was slowly approaching him, wobbly and forced at that. The glares and the wary looks at Sawamura, long gone and it surprised him. If Sawamura had a strong sense of accomplishment when he helped the poor creature before, it had now doubled in portion. He grinned and immediately approached the fox, so that it wouldn’t strain itself anymore.

  
“I knew you liked me!” Was the excited shout of Sawamura to the fox before him and the mocking look in the creature’s eyes was back.

  
In the following days, surrounded by the sound of the cicada’s echoing cries and exactly when the temparature was just right… an invisible reconciliation was made between the two. Sawaura had made it a habit to sit down on the grass beside the resting fox.

  
As if the fox could understand him and his rambles, he openly told it random stories that he could remember off the top of his head. Stories about himself, of his home in the city, along with his most cherished friends whom he played baseball with, of his experiences in the lush countryside of Nagano and his little expectations on its uncharted lands.

  
Sawamura would ramble on and on about anything that crossed his mind, hands miming everything he spoke of, smile wide enough to see how bright his teeth were. “And you know… Haruichi never fails to amaze me, when he swings that wooden bat of his. He just never fails to create opportunities for the team. There is definitely a sparkle in his eyes, even though you can’t see it… And, oh, Furuya…note this! I am actually way better than him! Heck I’ll be the ace in no time! DAHAHAHA!” The fox was looking intently at Sawamura at this point. Tail swishing back and forth, a habit of the creature’s, as Sawamura had observed when amused or excited.

  
Looking at its eyes now, he saw something very faint, he saw the very small sparkle of interest decorated in its eyes, something that encouraged Sawamura to tell more of his tales… even though it was silly, even though nothing can actually come out of it, he rumbled on… becoming a simple but delightful norm for now.

  
“I got some fish and berries, want to eat?” asked Sawamura and the fox ears perked up from the question and merely complied to its needs.

  
On the seventh day Sawamura finds an astonishing discovery as he arrived, the little creature was now able to stand and walk without wobbling too much. It doesn’t look like it was in pain anymore and something in his chest felt lighter than before. He had somewhat prayed for its speedy recovery but he didn’t expect it to be this fast, but Sawamura couldn’t contain his excitement anymore and a beaming smile was already gracing his lips as he walked past through the thick bushes… a little too fast actually.

  
“Woah! Don’t move too much or your wound might open up.” He sat down and let the fox rub its head affectionately on his arms. “Amazing! Haha, you can walk now! You are ok now right little buddy?” This causes the fox to cease all action and look directly into Sawamura’s eyes, as if it were trying to convey a telepathic message to him, and it was in that moment did Sawamura feel a different type of chill crawl down his spine. It wasn’t scary, nor was it threatening, but it was quite...bizarre. This made him pause in his actions in order to take a quick look at his surroundings for anything out of the ordinary, but saw that there was none. He looked back down at the fox and, for some reason, it had already crawled onto his lap… asleep for all it cares.

  
This made Sawamura let go of a breath that he’d unconsciously been holding. He gotten worked for absolutely nothing, but he stroked the fox’s fur to calm his nerves. Nothing unusual happened that day and it went by as it usually would.

  
                                                                                                       

  
“Eijun… honey, lunch is ready.” His mom gently encouraged him, as he sat out on the porch of his grandfather’s home, lost in his thoughts, as he stared off into the far distance, past a sea of yellow and green colors of the garden.

  
Sawamura lightly nodded his head as he shortly replied,“I will mom…just give me a minute,” Still forever entranced in his thoughts. .

  
In the span of a week, Sawamura had spent his free time bonding with the fox as it recovered. Just as mysterious as the cause of the creature’s injury, Sawamura felt a small feeling of loneliness creep up on him, especially when he saw the empty spot at the river side that morning, but at least it was now free from any pain. He stood up from his spot and slapped both of his hands on his face, uttering a loud,’Osh!’

  
When he went to take his spot at the dinner table, he was bombarded by strong slaps from his dad and grandfather, telling him that everything will be okay. As he shouted back and laughed at their silly antics, Sawamura thought then that it already has.

 

                                                                                                               
After the fox incident, his family somehow didn’t want to take chances anymore and warned him to be careful next time, but because of the fact that he was a stubborn person, did Sawamura find himself stuck in another predicament.

  
It all started with his aimless walking. Sawamura had been trying to see if he would be able to discover something different, if he tried, for once, to stray off the trodden pathway. Everything he saw after was only swallowed up by tall, bottle green, grasses and thick, hedge plants that made it difficult to walk. His walking was cut off short, when he stopped to look at a very eerie sight before him; countless of trees were bent in weird shapes, leaves dyed in colors of dark black and grey. Normally, this was not possible, as the seasons had yet to change, but then again, he lived in the city, so what did he know about country life? The little tidbits he knew about weather patterns were either from books, science class, or the weather station on television. .

  
“Wow… for it to bend to this extent…” He muttered in awe, placing his hand on one tree, and was shocked to find that it was unusually cold, like it was frozen … like death was its constant sun.

  
It was in that moment did he feel a familiar chill once again, creeping down his spine. He looked behind him, only to find that nothing was there. Heart in his mouth, Sawamura couldn’t help but fidget and thrash his head from left to right, as he tried to back away and get closer towards the path he had strayed from. He then felt a different sensation this time, one that was suffocating… as if the life surrounding him was being drained out dry, the once vibrant colors, the reverberating sounds of nature, and the sizzling summer heat… every single one was almost close to becoming nothing.

  
Fear had finally gripped close to his heart and it was then that he ran with abandon. Sawamura just wanted to get out of the place, but the dead feeling just kept attacking him with fervor and persistence, like sharp claws that left scars. In his moment of sheer terror, he hadn’t realized that the ground he’d stepped on was unable to support his weight, and before he knew it, he was falling down into the pits of the earth.

  
“O-Ouch!! Wha-what happened?” Sawamura, who was heavily panting, looked up and saw that he had fallen down into a rather large, deep hole in the ground. He paused for a second and tried to calm himself down, in order to take in a sense of his surroundings; thankfully, the dreaded feeling from earlier was completely gone, for now, but it was still far too early to celebrate, as Sawamura had finally realized that he was actually stuck… thus his predicament began.

  
Stuck in an unexpectedly, large hole, in which he’d been stupid enough to have fallen into, far away from the path, where there was a very slim chance that people would be able hear his deafening cries for help, but he tried not to lose any lingering hope he still had in his heart.

  
Noon was what the sky told him, but luckily, the ground said otherwise, for it was cool enough for him not to melt from the heat, but he was getting hungry from all the shouting and failed attempts of climbing back up and out of the hole. He had acquired an indefinite amount of scratches to his arms and legs trying to climb up and clothes dirtied, after losing his grip or footing and tumbling back towards the ground, so he had decided to sit down for a while, at least to build up his strength for another round later, before closing his eyes.

  
Sawamura suddenly heard the sound of the wind growing closer towards him, the cool breeze started to prickle his face, a surge of air like giant fans roaring and swirling above him. He opened his eyes and nothing could have prepared him for what he saw; an angry, red face, with a very long nose and a nasty scowl, was staring back at him from above, cloaked in what seemed like a red, silk kimono, with a pair of large, black wings protruding out of the baggy sleeves, and a black hakama, talons as sharp as knives pointing out from underneath for feet. Sawamura cannot think properly, cannot comprehend what he was seeing.

  
‘Did he fall too hard? Was it because he was famished? What the heck is that?!’

  
Sawamura was not given any more time to reflect on his swirling thoughts, for the monstrous creature abruptly stretched out its claws towards him, talons ready to strike. Sawamura could hear the pounding of his heart inside of his head, survival instincts kicking in at full force , immediately jumping out of the way, and saw that the ground, where he had once sat, had crumbled to dust.

  
Sawamura covered his eyes and mouth to keep them safe, as the smoke and dirt exploded and had begun to fly everywhere. Squinting his eyes, he was able to decipher movements in the shadows, immediately taking notice that the creature had begun to move once more, trying to prepare itself for another assault, and as fast as it sweeped down on him, it had attacked him again with an evil intent to kill.

  
He gasped and really thought that he was done for, but, thankfully, the creature seemed to have bad eyesight, and unlike him, it wasn’t able to see properly from all the dust that was dancing in the air. It had missed him by a single hair and somehow crashed itself hard against the firm ground. It was dizzy, which led for Sawamura to roll out of harm's way a second time. An indescribable noise suddenly came out of the creature’s mouth that had Sawamura cringing, covering his ears in an attempt to block it out.

  
He desperately wanted this nightmare to end, figuring the answer in fending himself off from this monstrosity was to hit it with anything he could find, almost like a win or lose version of pitching but more lethal than that, but in his frantic search, it had caused his reflexes to be a second too late this time around, resulting in his right arm being slashed by the sharp talons of the creature.

  
“Auughh!!!” A mocking, red liquid dripped to the ground from the open wound the creature had left on his arm; he wouldn’t be able to fend himself off from the creature at this rate, nor would he be able to climb out of the hole.

  
Fear, confusion and pain had begun to poison his system; Sawamura was all out of options, left only with a feeling of dread, not knowing what else he should do. He knew he was panicking and knew that it isn’t good. His thoughts immediately flashed back to the warm home of his grandfather’s, and of his parents smiling faces, if only he’d been smart and listened...

  
Sawamura saw the creature once again fly towards him, and he couldn’t help but just shut his eyes tightly, awaiting his impending doom, but…  
…nothing happened.

  
_Crackle…crackle…_

  
‘… _The sound of...fire? Something was burning_.’ He opened his eyes once again, to see that the monstrous bird-creature this time was now totally engulfed by blue flames. Flabbergasted, Sawamura held his injured arm close to his chest, the overload of his senses caused him to stare blankly at the creature as it screeched this time in pain.

  
“You should not have come here Sawamura…it is not safe here.”

  
As the creature obliterated into nothing but a pile of black ash, Sawamura was startled by the voice that permeated through the air. It was when he looked around the area that he saw someone perched atop the sunken hole above him. Looking down at him with eyes that somehow pierced through his entire soul… and something else, something he couldn’t describe with any word in his vocabulary .

  
Suddenly, everything for Sawamura, fell like a pile of stacked bricks- the onslaught of undescribable emotions, the multiplicity of questions plaguing his mind, the strong grip of fear and relief for almost coming far too close to death… It all left him weary; it made him weak to his knees that he welcomed the ground, as his back end hits it with a thud. As he sat to catch his breath, he looked up once again, at the enigmatic figure before him.

  
“Wh-WHO ARE YOU?!” Sawamura anxiously asked. Breath still hitching from the ordeal.

  
The enigmatic figure jumped off of the ledge he had previously been perched upon and gently landed on the ground, as if he was floating. Sawamura couldn’t believe what he was seeing, the action left him baffled, but, at the same time, on guard for any threat that may be inflicted on him; after the bird-creature, he did not want to take any chances, especially at the time where he was weak. The entity in question was now moving towards him.

  
“You should have been more careful Sawamura.”

  
“You...HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!? OI! WHAT IS GOING-- on…“ It was in that moment when Sawamura saw it; the enigmatic figure was actually that of a young man that looked to be about his age or maybe a few years older, or so he thinks…it was hard to tell, for what lies before Sawamura was actually someone or something that totally defies all human comprehension.

  
For on top of his head-of his tawny, chestnut hair, were what seemed to be cat-like ears that are actually twitching, like how an animal listens for any incoming danger, or in this case, how it is somehow listening to Sawamura’s loud heartbeat as it hammers wildy onto his chest. On a lighter note, Sawamura hates to admit it, but he’s actually quite mesmerized by how the ethereal glow that seemed to be surrounding the young man, falls like a veil on him - which also makes the young man’s face seem even more pleasant to look at and those are definitely thoughts that he will not ever say out loud.

  
Though, it became a different circumstance for Sawamura, when he noticed that the liquid, caramel eyes of the stranger were also transfixed on him too. He tried to shift his gaze, to avoid the momentary discomfort and in some ways, he decided to look at the man’s clothing instead, which also is another issue.

  
“Is he an onmyouji? It just looks like a costume from a school play...” Sawamura thought, raising his brows slightly.

  
The top-most robe is a pristine white with a mauve violet seam at its sleeves. Underneath it is a light shade of aegean patterned layer of kariginu while the kosode or undergarment was also of pristine white. The bottom-most part of his attire or the hakama was colored with a mixture of shades of eggplants and berries.

  
In inspecting the young man’s clothing, it made Sawamura do a double take… for he saw that behind the man’s back was the flicking of one, two, three - NINE tails! An actual tail!… Shock is an understatement…

  
“Haruichi told me once about this type of clothing...it’s a * **zucchini sonata**?! AHHHH!! WAIT, I SHOULDN’T BE THINKING ABOUT THAT!” Sawamura alarmingly debated in his head.

  
It was then that he suddenly heard a soft laughter coming from the other. A laugh that was smooth as honey and was definitely enjoying Sawamura’s mental struggle. “Careful now… think too hard and your brain might melt.” An amused smile followed after.

  
A glowering expression was now etched on Sawamura’s face, panic temporarily forgotten “WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!” he barked. He suddenly wanted to tackle the man before him, he wanted to hit him with a Sawamura Slap, but it seems his glare was all for naught… when an enthusiastic smile was returned.

  
‘WHAT IS WITH THIS GUY?!’ Once again, he was in a predicament where he wasn’t sure what to make of the situation anymore. Sawamura, about to try to demand for answers, froze when he heard a very rowdy sound rumbling extremely close to their location.

  
“Ahh~ They’re here already…haha they sure are fast~” The young man suddenly crouched down to Sawamura’s eye level and grabbed hold of his shoulders.

  
“HEY!” Sawamura, although feeling weak, tried to wriggle away from the his seize.

  
“Don’t worry, I promise to lighten up… we’ll be good friends after this, so try to believe in me, Sawamura…” Sawamura abruptly stopped struggling and looked at the enigmatic man properly this time, for something about what he said earlier felt …very familiar.

  
The sound was getting closer and Sawamura’s silence became an indicator for the young man to help him. The young man stood up and begun opening his right hand, blew a gentle breath against it, out of it appeared small, yellow balls of light that immediately changed into a recognizable blue color as it travelled from his hand towards the ground where they transformed into small, blue, blazing foxes, surrounding Sawamura completely.

  
“Get him to safety,” was all he said; the small foxes flew underneath of Sawamura and begun carrying him. Sawamura panicked a little and thought that he might get burned, but it was actually quite cool on his fingertips...much like everything he has touched and felt in his little adventure in this forest earlier, just plain cold.

  
“I’ll come and get you later Sawamura, just make sure that you stay quiet when you hide since… you are bad at that” The man casually advised, whilst slowly backing away from Sawamura, a wide and teasing grin still present on his irritating face.

  
“WHAT?! YOU LISTEN, I SAWAMU-“ Sawamura wasn’t able to finish what he was about to say when he was suddenly whisked up and away from the scene with a shout in toe. The young man can only grin and giggle at Sawamura as he watched his familiars take him away.

  
“Was that what I think it is, Miyuki?”

                                                                                                           
The speed of the small foxes was distressingly fast, that it made Sawamura recline on his belly, as he tried to at least grip on to something solid, but unfortunately for his poor soul, there was none. He didn’t know whether to wind a watch or bark at the moon, but he just prayed that he wouldn’t fall off anytime soon. Sawamura then started to notice that the small foxes were slowly decreasing in number one by one, he had a bad feeling. It was only when a single one remained did he felt himself go down gradually, fortunately enough, the fire fox cushioned his fall and he was soon rolling through a row of bushes and grass, until met with a complete stop.

  
“Ouch…AH!, I’m sorry! Are you okay…?” Puzzled, strikingly odd, and somewhat far to be a mere coincidence. The small fox that reduced his fall actually looked kind of familiar to Sawamura, like those eyes, he’s sure he has seen them before… He sat up, grimacing against the grating pain that pulsed through the wound, a bad reminder. He smoothly picked up the blazing fox-- to carefully look at the odd, impersonating creature but he was cut short, when the rustle of a nearby bush startled him. Sawamura frantically started to look at his surroundings, looking for a place to hide. He spotted a large boulder in close proximity, and immediately hugged the fox close to his chest as he hid behind it.

  
“ _Just make sure that you stay quiet when you hide_ ,” was the haunting warning that kept repeating in his head.

  
“To think that a foolish human will wander here… we might have something to feast tonight!” hissed a raspy voice.

  
“I get first bite though!” clarified by another strange voice.

  
Sawamura can immediately tell, he can feel it, even without looking… that whatever that is close by his hiding spot was something unlike his own kind, something inhuman in nature.

  
“You idiot, we know that I am- Wait, wait... do you smell that?” A loud and long sniff could be heard, it was savoring the aroma, the aroma of…

  
“HUMAN BLOOD! HUMAN BLOOD! THE HUMAN IS NEARBY!” A gleeful shout, a hungry growl-- they are on to him.

  
‘ _Oh no_ …’ This made Sawamura hold his injured arm tightly, as if to mask the scent of rust that could be emanating out of it. He felt nauseous; he felt like a cold bucket of water was poured onto him.

  
“I think it is coming from over there!”

  
‘So much for hiding,’ Sawamura would be lying, if he said he wasn’t scared, but he was. Terrified signals, like pins and needles were crawling across his entire body…

_‘RUN!_ ’ He let out a breath.

  
‘ _RUN_!!’ He won’t go down without a fight.

  
He held the blazing fox in his right arm even though it was aching, while with his left, he grabbed the nearest object at his side that very moment, which was a rotting, tree branch, not good for a bat, but better than nothing. He gulped and softly took a mouthful of air that he could muster, trying to be brave, preparing to jump, ready to strike blindly if he had too, he was ready-- when a right hand suddenly covered his face from behind. Sawamura panicked at first, but immediately calmed down, albeit a little, when he saw that it was just the young man who had saved him earlier.

  
“Shh,” Sawamura can only nod.

  
“AH, DAMN IT! THE SCENT IS GONE!”

  
“Heh! You and your lousy nose!”

  
“I didn’t know humans can be fast..”

  
“You were just bad..”

  
The argument and jest between the two voices, which had once been raspy and loud, was starting to get thinner, smaller, and fainter…an apparent distance that assures a temporary safety.

  
The young man instantly let go of Sawamura, who backed away almost immediately. Sawamura was panting heavily, he tried to calm down, but with everything that had transpired, he wasn’t sure if he could do it easily for now. He looked at the man before him, as he hugged the blazing fox for a needed support, and just like before, he was stared at with unwavering eyes and that small sense of familiarity that Sawamura irritatingly cannot seem to grasp still.

  
“Who are you?!…and what is exactly going on? Just please..” Sawamura pleaded.

  
The young man before him protested with a deep sigh, he then raised his right arm and merely waved it to the right, before Sawamura could understand what was happening, the blazing fox which he held in his arms disappeared into thin air.

  
“Wha-“ Sawamura was bewildered by what had happened, and was about to express a strong disapproval of what the young man was doing, when he was abruptly interrupted with a tone that demanded to be heard-- stopping himself from speaking altogether.

  
“One day at the river, a young human came to help a creature of this forest, he did it regardless of having nothing to gain from it; he bought it food, he told it stories, he even told it his name.The creature didn’t know if the human did it out of compassion or just out of boredom…but, thought otherwise because… it wasn’t actually too bad. It still thought that the human was foolish and naïve though, still visiting the spot by the river, still thinking that the creature might come back… even though it left without saying goodbye. Moral of the story, is that the human was truly hopeless… but then again, idiotic honesty is always refreshing. Don’t you think so too?” questioned the young man before him, who casually started his tale with an unreadable face but now finished with expectant eyes on him.

  
Sawamura squinted his eyes as he gathered his thoughts, trying to understand the words that came out of the stranger’s mouth, no, not that he didn’t understand, but rather he was trying his best to make sense out of it. The river, a creature, the stories, the visits-- the tale of the fox resonated to him too greatly, it was a certain itch that was too hard to ignore, he actually knows it all too well because….  
‘it was everything Sawamura himself did when he saw that odd creature.’

  
“The fox…by the river” Sawamura whispered to himself, baffled whilst looking at the stranger for any signs of confirming.  
“Why else would I know your name, your stories-- your wishes. I am certain you have yet to share any of that information with anyone else here, except your so called ”little buddy”, right?” The stranger surmised, and as much as he hates to admit it, but he is right. Somehow, somewhat, it was starting to sink in for Sawamura, it was starting to …. make sense.

  
“That fox… was a form I took when I was injured Sawamura. I kind of owe you for saving me that day, so you could say that I am a fox that knows how to repay his debt.” The young man proudly promoted with a large smile. Sawamura then had a fixed stare at the other, he finds it strange how he felt comfortable all of a sudden. The kind of relief when exams are over, or, saving an inning even when the bases were loaded. A shaky breath whispered shallowly from his lungs, going over it with a fine-tooth comb, he saw that the stranger’s face had no markings of a possible lie, scrutinizing and slowly accepting physical facts against his better judgement-- for even his ears and tails does resemble his dearest friend.  
“So you really are the fox…” reiterated Sawamura. Trying to take in all of the information that he had swallowed. Cautiously thinking whether his conclusions are wrong or even right at all.

  
“Haha very different right? I don’t blame you though for gawking on my true form.” Eyeing Sawamura with a cheery tone, ears twitching, expectant for a positive feedback.

  
“Gawking?” He did no such thing!… kind of… he actually wasn’ t sure.

  
“It is exactly what it means Sawamura, in any case let me reintroduce myself. I used to be called by many names; nine tails, sly fox, demon fox, evil incarnate, you name it… but I would prefer that you will call me Miyuki Kazuya, for formalities sake, of course.” Sawamura didn’t expect the sudden beating of his heart when, he finally heard the young man’s name. He immediately brushed it off as excitement, for meeting someone new. He then started to noticed his tail, all nine of them to be precise, lightly swishing back and forth.

  
Sawamura guessed that, he wasn’t the only one excited, that he couldn’t help but try his best to hide a small giggle for the fox’s memorable habit.

  
‘ _I see…_ ’

  
“Sigh, Miyuki Kazuya… so that is your real name?” was the affirming question of Sawamura. Miyuki suddenly stared at him with a recognizable look, his mocking stare, a sudden need to punch his face for ruining that short and soft moment, was now becoming a must for Sawamura. His thoughts was interrupted when a strong arm suddenly draped over his shoulders. A whiff of humid earth, pine and mint filtered through his sense of smell all at once, he didn’t like how the nine tails whole weight was all over his body, so he tried glaring at the fox—at Miyuki but an already dazzling smile of confidence was radiating off of him.

  
“Nice to meet you too Sawamura Eijun! Let’s get along ok?” hugging him closer than he already is. Laughing at a Sawamura, who was wrestling and squirming out of his arm.

  
“WOULD YOU LET ME GO ALREADY MIYUKI KAZUYA!…” demanded Sawamura, eyes already in a cat-like glare at Miyuki, tearing himself away from the iron gripped on his neck.

  
“Shh! You may wake up the dead with that loud voice of yours” Miyuki whispered, deciding then to finally let go of Sawamura for his own peace of mind.

  
“Ah you’re right… my bad Miyuki Kazuya…” a look of astonishment was swiftly directed at Sawamura, questionally surprised by how well the human was adapting.

  
“Hmm… You sure are taking this well.” Miyuki cooly commented, arms crossed as he observed Sawamura.

  
Spot on, actually; Sawamura wasn’t as surprised as he thought he would be. He was more surprised with the fact that he was now very calm about it all. Maybe because he felt at ease knowing Miyuki’s intention. Maybe because those strange senses were actually his gut feeling assuring him that nothing is wrong, contrary to the situation. Maybe because he had already befriended those eyes before, that he feels calm. In his head, nothing is certain, and yet his heart tells otherwise.

  
Miyuki begun clearing his throat loudly, grabbing Sawamura’s attention once again. “I had always disliked being the bearer of bad news but, you are in a tight spot Sawamura. You lingered too far from where you were supposed to be -- the gateway to your world must have closed by now, at this rate you won’t be able to go home.”

  
He guessed that some things are not mean’t to last, the calm was immediately shattered as Sawamura’s body suddenly felt tensed. Face and mouth, slacking in disbelief. “What do you mean?” he asked, eyebrows now scrunching.

  
“This is the forest where the mountain God and spirits resides. Set foot within and you’ll lose your way and ceaselessly wonder beyond borders that should not be named. Didn’t they warn you about this? Spoken in legends, even in rumors?“ Miyuki admonished in a calm tone.

  
“AH! Now that you mentioned it, I think Grandpa did somehow…told me something like that…I think nggaahh!!!” Sawamura started to run his left hand all over his hair, abashed by how he had forgotten such a simple information from his grandfather.

  
Miyuki suddenly chuckled, “Well then congratulations! You are now apart of those legends! Hahaha,” somehow amused to Sawamura’s personal misery.

  
“WHY DO YOU FIND THIS FUNNY MIYUKI KAZUYA?!” Sawamura barked, a bit frustrated for such reaction.

  
“Hey now, calm down. It is exactly why I am here Sawamura.” Miyuki suddenly sat down and was already gesturing to him, to do the same. Sawamura figured he might as well go with the flow rather than against it, so he exhaled a few breaths to calm himself down again, before he immediately sat down too.

  
“Listen, tomorrow evening, a festival that celebrates this mountain’s very God will take place just close to the shrine where he resides.“ Miyuki explained, body crouching low, as if to prevent anyone else from hearing such information.

Sawamura started to mimic Miyuki and drew closer towards him “Mnm!Mnm! and then what?” he impatiently urged the fox.

  
“Just drink the brewed sake that flows out of the shrine and a wish shall be granted to you.” Miyuki explained, as if it was the best way he could word it to a human like him.

  
Sawamura was suspicious of the whole thing, finding it odd that there was such thing as a “special sake.” “That sounds a little…suspicious, don’t you think? Does it really work?” Doubt lingered in his tone as he thought of other ways he could escape his current predicament without having to see anymore of these “creatures”.

  
With a shrug, Miyuki could only tell the truth. “Actually, I have noticed that most of the time, it does not seem to grant a wish, but yokai’s love sake, so they just drink away.” A sheepish smiled spread across his face, as he noticed Sawamura blanching at the thought of never being able to return home.

  
“THEN IT’S USELESS THEN! IT’S LIKE A ONE PERCENT CHANCE OF IT ACTUALLY WORKING, THAT IS CLOSE TO NOTHING BEING GRANTED!” Sawamura screeched, shaking his head around in a mad panic.

  
With a look of trying to sympathize, Miyuki could only mutter,“True, true, but that one percent is still there Sawamura. Wouldn’t you like to bet on that?” This sparked something in Sawamura that made him look at Miyuki squarely in the eyes this time and he definitely saw it. Miyuki, whose face already decorated with a smirk, was daring him to take it or least be stuck of having to put up with him for the rest of his life.

  
“Mumumu,” Sawamura silently protested.

  
The chances presented, it was funny, it wasn’t a joke, but it was funny. That tiny percentage was like throwing a pitch with eyes closed and hands bound. IT WAS THAT SMALL, but then again….if having an inkling of hope could do the trick, if maybe believing in that one percent could make even the slightest of a difference of getting home safe or just being stuck here, life always in danger, having to stay glued to Miyuki’s side twenty four seven for safety precautions, never being able to see his family, being a missing person forever, then…

  
“You do know that I am a minor right?” Sawamura blatantly said, giving in to that one percent, not wanting to be here any longer.

  
Eyebrows raised, Miyuki pestered,“So you’ll do it?” somehow surprised by how quickly the other changed his mind.

  
With a roll of his eyes, Sawamura gave in. “Sigh… ok…I’ll bet on that one percent then…I’ll do it Miyuki!” He wasn’t sure he liked that smirk coming from Miyuki, but it was all he had to go by, he wasn’t a creature of this mountain.

  
“As expected from you, Sawamura, you are truly the best.” Miyuki smirked, a hidden intention clouding his eyes.

  
“Dahaha, so you think so, too, huh? haha” Sawamura said bashfully, as he rubbed his left hand on his right, and then unforgiving pain shot through that very arm. “AH! Ouch...ahh it’s bleeding again…” Sawamura hissed. With everything that had happened, he had almost forgot about the injury in his arm from all the adrenaline, eyes now watering with tears at how intense the pain was.

  
“What?!” Miyuki suddenly took Sawamura’s arm to inspect it, he would have complained at Miyuki for being too friendly, if not only for the other’s expression. He could tell straight away, Miyuki certainly didn’t like what he saw.

  
Everything suddenly became a passing blur to Sawamura, literally speaking. They were, without a doubt, moving at an incredible rate, much faster and daring than his first ride. He certainly didn't like it one bit, not because it was uncomfortable or he just had nothing to hold onto again…no, no quite the contrary. The issue lies with Miyuki’s strong hold on his body, as he were being whisked away, carried around like a damsel in distress, like a newlywed bride, like being lovers…which is far from the truth. Unable to do anything, once again, his cheeks could only light up like the blaring stop lights of the city.

  
“Oi MIYUKI, WHERE ARE WE GOING?!”he shouted in demand.

  
Sawamura felt the increase pressure of Miyuki’s hand on him, “Bringing you to the nearest lake. TSK! Why didn’t I noticed it sooner? Why didn’t you tell me?” He doesn’t seem to understand why Miyuki asked in an apprehensive manner, lips definitely drawn in a flat line.

  
When he came to a stop. Sawamura was able to take a breather and was left at awed by what is currently in front of him. The lake which Miyuki spoke of was like a giant crystal. Shimmering of flashing silver, reflecting the sky which now was a carpet of blues and violets, much clearer than the river where he first saw the injured fox, when he met Miyuki.

  
Miyuki started to approach the lake and settled Sawamura down gently.

“Give me your arm…” was his brusque instruction to the other.

  
“It is just a scratch Miyuki, I don’t see why you should panic…” Despite of Sawamura’s reluctance, Miyuki’s face just cannot be moved- which made Sawamura feel nervous all of a sudden so he gave in in the end.

  
“Miasma”

  
“Eh?”

  
Miyuki had started to wash Sawamura’s injured arm with the water from the lake, when he flinched; it certainly stung, but it was bearable. The touch from Miyuki was different this time though, he felt it, and found it to be suprisingly gentle...too gentle, even to his standards, but unexpectedly… he actually doesn’t mind. His gaze started to shift towards Miyuki’s face and it was strange how it was so serious this time around, because that amount of concentration is now focused at the wound, at him, and somehow it is--

  
“This lake..” Miyuki spoke in a soft voice, disturbing the silence. Sawamura immediately snapped out out of his thoughts, mentally panicking for not expecting him to speak in such a tone, but he made sure he replied.

  
“Ah! Yes? What about?” he quickly answered, eyes shifting from left to right whilst bashfully scratching his cheeks with his fingers.  
‘What was he thinking just now?!’

  
Miyuki looked at Sawamura with suspicion but chose to ignore it, to continue on about his point.“The water of this lake will temporarily slow down the poison.” Sawamura stopped and looked at Miyuki, baffled by what he had heard from him just now.

  
“Poison? Wait, what do you mean poison?” Sawamura’s voice quavered with the inquiry, the day just keeps on getting better and better for him.  
Miyuki, who seemed to have felt his distress, started to circle gently his fingers around the wound. “Miasma… evil yokai’s who hunts, curse or even feed on humans can emit such a menacing substance and it is very dangerous, lethal even.”

  
Sawamura nervously asked, as he tried to gulp down the lump on his throat, “The lake can’t really help then?” steadily looking at the crystal waters, then at the fingers encircling around his wound, personally refusing to accept such circumstance. He then saw Miyuki’s fingers stopping and was slowly bathing the wound again with the lake’s water.

  
”Unfortunately it can’t, but don’t worry,looking at it now-- thankfully the wound isn’t deep... I know someone who can help, but we have to leave at dawn to see him-- I’ll try to find some aloe to help the cut, until then I think you should rest.” Sawamura was once again reluctant by the plan but after seeing Miyuki’s face, and how his eyes were lightly assuring him about it, it actually made him feel at ease for now.

  
“ I understand.” Sawamura acknowledged, internally appreciating on how Miyuki is handling the situation for him.

  
“Good, we should rest here for tonight.” After Miyuki had wrapped Sawamura’s arm with a clean cloth he had, they both decided to quench their hunger with a meal. Fresh fish from the lake which Miyuki easily caught and cooked for the two of them. Suprisingly, despite his suspicion for Miyuki who suddenly started to put a herb on the fish or dill is what he said it was-- he realized that Miyuki does know what he was doing, for the meal was very delicious. Fresh seasoned fish cooked to perfection. He devored and savored the fish with unepxected glee. It was then that Sawamura realized that he hadn’t eaten anything since afternoon, he guess then that he was really hungry and tired than what he had thought.  
As they both ate more of their portions of fish, Sawamura couldn’t help but stare at Miyuki, as everything truly felt like a dream to him, with what he was seeing, but the aching wound on his arm told him otherwise. Speaking of wounds, Sawamura remembered something very important…

  
“Hey..Miyuki?” Sawamura timidly asked. Miyuki instantly looked at him, eyes already conveying a silent nudge for him to continue. “When I saw you by the river, you know when you were at that form… why were you… injured? What caused that large gash?” Sawamura cautiously questioned the other with a shaky voice, lips drawn in a fine line.

  
Miyuki let out a long and low hum, head tilting up as if he were recalling something from a very distant memory, which Sawamura concluded as impossible, and merely saw it as an act of prolonging the inevitable. “Hmm..well, let’s just say that I was running away from something and I tripped.” Miyuki candidly said, index finger raised, as if it was affirming for his answer. “Tripped? That’s not possible…wait, what do you mean?” Sawamura ardently asked again,but when Miyuki didn’t reply… he decided then not to push his luck and continue on eating quietly, feeling even more tired than he used to.

  
That is why when sleep was unavoidable, he fell asleep sitting while waiting for Miyuki, who after finished eating, decided to summon his familiars to guard the perimters of the crystal cool lake, not too far from their location.

  
                                                                                                   

  
When Miyuki finished his ritual, he noticed that Sawamura was already asleep and is positioned in a very uncomfortable manner. Miyuki expected a lot of things when he decided to help Sawamura….

  
‘Sleeping while sitting is bad on your back Sawamura…’ Miyuki could only sigh as he approached his companion, ruffling his hair gently in the process. He kind of expected this when he was securing the area, he also expected that Sawamura will easily let his guard down regardless of countless warnings, so as he sat down beside him and started to at least wrapped him with a blanket of his tails, in order to ward off the cold evening air. At that moment, he thought that the sooner Sawamura gets safely home, the better-- and Miyuki expects that he will succeed.  
That is why, Miyuki expected a lot of things when he decided to help Sawamura, and those are just a few, but shame on him, for he forgot one crucial thing…. that Sawamura was a type of person, who always exceeds expectations…. Miyuki couldn’t help but lose a bit of his composure, for Sawamura was now leaning his head too comfortably on his right shoulder, gently breathing out a contented sigh on his neck and was holding one of his tails very evenly, caressing it as if it were a doll he kept as a child.

  
‘Why are you so careless?!’

  
“Sigh …it is a good thing you are asleep…” Miyuki whispered, as he stared once again at his sleeping companion, before finally, leaning his head on top of Sawamura’s and deciding to succumb himself to a peaceful slumber too.

  
                                                                                               

  
Sawamura couldn’t believe it, of all things to start the day! His arms were now defiantly crossed together, the twigs and dried up leaves were all crunching and crackling under his feet, as he stomped loudly on the forest floors. A distinctive distance was now building between him and the very sly fox, Miyuki Kazuya.

  
“Come on Sawamura, it wasn’t that bad~ we both had a good night’s rest and that is what counts” Miyuki concluded, without even blinking an eye.  
“AND WHY ARE SO CALM?!” With a bewildred look on his face, Sawamura’s mind felt like it was currently in a view-master, the incident that very morning, reeling back and forth.

  
It all started with him being a natural early bird, feeling a bit groggy, with eyes blinking a couple of times, before closing them again. Relying on his other keen senses, Sawamura felt the fresh breeze of the morning air washing over his face and immediately heard the tender tribute of the singing jays, to the first rays of daybreak.

  
He wanted to greet it too, with much enthusiam and a good stretch sounded good to him at that moment, but when he felt a familiar weight on his left body, his eyes immediately shot wide open and saw that he and Miyuki were practically enveloped in each other’s embrace.

  
Sawamura was unable to move, sleepy eyes out of the window, mouth forming incoherent noises, utterly baffled from their position that was too close for comfort. His face instantly went flamming red and in the end, Sawamura’s first greeting in the morning was a loud shout and a striking clap of a slap on Miyuki’s face.

  
“WAIT, ON SECOND THOUGHT… I DO NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS ANYMORE MIYUKI KAZUYA!” Sawamura answered back with a bite, while the fox, only laughed a loud and hearty one at him. Before he even noticed, Miyuki had already started to match his strides with his long ones, and begrudgingly they were instantly walking side by side again, with Miyuki teasingly bumping into him occasionally. Sawamura tried to be intimidating and started to glare at the other to stop but alas, he failed miserably when he remembered what had happened earlier, quickly hiding his face away from possible prying fox eyes.

  
Surprisingly, the long walk was met with complete silence, which wasn’t too bad in Sawamura’s opinion. As they went deeper into the woods, Sawamura noticed, that the forest begun to felt mystical and hypnotic to him. The sprawling trees are like the citadels of the woods, it towers over them like giant umber-brown archs, with the wind slowly picking up in pace, the creaking trees wafted a piney scent, that Sawamura recognized to be the same smell as his companion, and the light from the full dawn, seemed to just spill in into the empty spaces of the woodland, creating an ambience even more enchanting than before.

  
“WOW-- ufh!“ Sawamura was cut off from his sightseeing, when Miyuki suddenly stopped in front of him, and was canvasing the whole area, sensing something that seemed to be invisible to the naked eye, before turning his gaze back at Sawamura, which he already finds a bit suspicious.

  
“WHAT? ARE WE HERE?” Sawamura asked, a little bit agitated for how Miyuki was strangely acting.

  
“Yup, we are definitely here ~” Miyuki smilingly affirmed, an ambiguous answer that reflects greatly with what Sawamura was seeing… which was, really not much to go by. It left him confused, for all he saw was just a blanket of thick and lush foliage, along with huge roots that simply twists and domions over the whole area.

  
Sawamura immediately scratched the back of his head. “Umm.. so we are going to wait for the guy to arrive, is that it?” he raised, as he let his eyes scanned the whole area. “Not exactly” Miyuki honestly answered, with a sheepish smile to boot. Tail once again, swishing and flicking as he walked towards a large tree, clumped heavily with green deep moss. He begun smudging the moss off the trunk and Sawamura was actually surprised to see, a glass mirror embeded into the very tree.

  
Free from its dense carpet, like a trick, or more like magic to be precise, the light from the morning sun suddenly became distinctive and started to bounce off of it; rebounding to other mirrors that seemed to be hidden in the area, creating a shape that looked like a gigantic star, and something else forming in the middle.

  
Sawamura was amazed by what he had witnessed, it is not everyday he get to see bizzare moments like real magic in his eyes, but then again, everything he had seen up to his point had been too surreal. In his excitement, he almost didn’t see it, but something was appearing before them. He tried to strain his eyes, to see beyond the pentagon shape of the star,and he saw a mirage of an old house or some sort….

  
‘ _Is that a_ -‘

  
“It’s a shrine…” Miyuki intercepted, easily reading Sawamura’s mind and his unsound question. Miyuki then pointed at the mirage in front of them, guiding Sawamura’s eyes towards it. “That is actually a portal, it will lead us to the home of the old acquintance that I was talking about. He will help us… even if, I have to force him… he will.” The antagonistic and sarcastic way of how Miyuki had said it, made Sawamura’s stomach do a twirl, so much so, that he had to pursed his lips.

  
‘ _Such cold words…Was his old acquinatance a criminal or something_?’

  
Not wanting to feel edgy anymore, Sawamura transferred his attention back to the portal and immediately noticed how it is menacingly dark inside.  
“Why is it so dark?” he tried asking in curiosity, in an attempt to also alleviate the sudden foul mood from the other. Miyuki looked at him and somehow discerned his full intentions, before eventually answering calmly his question. “Actually, it is a different timeline from this world, currently it is evening in that dimension, morning here… which means when we travel back here, it will be evening by then—and that is good in our part yeah?”

  
Sawamura catching on with what Miyuki mean’t, made a large O with his mouth, pleased by the conveniency of the odd timeline.

  
“OH I SEE! It is good because we will be right on schedule right?” Sawamura grinningly asked, directing his attention back at Miyuki, excited for confirmation. Miyuki quietly sighed, unable to keep a small smile out of his face. A now determined and sincere gaze was fleetingly meeting his own eyes and it made Sawamura’s heart suddenly do a strong jolt again, before finally hearing the voice that was undeniably as smooth as honey. “It is good because you’ll be able to go home Sawamura.” Miyuki soothingly answered back.

  
Sawamura was awestruck by such an honest and confident response from the other, that he couldn’t help but just stupidly stare blankly at his back, as he started to walk away towards the portal… which was a good thing, or else he would have seen Sawamura’s blush as soon as it appeared on his face. Though, thinking to himself… not everything is paved on stone, at the back of his head, he was actually still scared that he might not see his family again but hearing Miyuki’s answer made his heart at ease and brave again.

  
‘NGAH! WAIT! WHAT IS WITH HIM REALLY? !? HOW COULD HE BE SO CONFIDENT? DARN IT!’

  
Sawamura, quickly sucked in sharp breaths, before finally started to calm down. He slowly watched Miyuki, as he entered through the portal effortlessly and was already beckoning him to follow suit. He was actually concerned about the portal, it just really looked very ominous in his opinion… but since Miyuki safely passed through, he decided to try his luck regardless.

  
He reached out through the dubious portal with his left hand first and immediately felt gravity pushing onto it. Surprised, he was about to retract his hand away, when Miyuki grabbed hold of his hand and started to pull him in. All at once, the heavy weight passed and go onto him and with a loud yelp, his body landed safely on Miyuki’s chest.

  
Sawamura wasn’t able to see it, but a tricky smile was already on Miyuki’s face, when he suddenly started to wrapped his arms around Sawamura. With an all knowing smirk, he playfully whispered in Sawamura’s ears, “Aww falling for me already Sawamura? You are too sweet.” Sawamura had lost too many counts when his face lit up red because of the fox and his outrageous antics, he decided that a rebuke was necessary but unfortunately, another blurry moment, and he wasn’t able to do just that. For Miyuki’s strong arms swiftly pushed him behind-- that Sawamura almost lost balance from the force alone. The fox’s broad shoulder’s came into view, along with his tails that seemed to fan over, covering him out of sight, to whatever or whomever was in front of Miyuki.

The warm air easily went dangerously cold once again.

  
“I detest uninvited guest, leave now...” Spoke a disembodied voice of a man.

  
“I don’t mind a goodbye party though” Miyuki nonchantly teased. Sawamura suddenly heard a disdainful grunt from the mysterious voice and in his nosiness, he tried to look— but already, all he saw was a large piercing light, come their way. Miyuki unfazed, opened the palm of his hand and the blue fire emerged out of it, creating a fiery wall that clashed evenly with the piercing light. The strong wave made Sawamura shield his eyes from the intense impact, the light which slowly disentegrated in the air after.

  
When his vision came to, he heard Miyuki let out a tired breath and saw on his face, a disappointed look. “You know that I am not your enemy anymore Mei, it is about time that you understood that.” A dead even silence followed after.

  
“Hm! You don’t think I don’t know that…” was the stubborn but defeated reply from the other. Sawamura then felt the tension easily broke as it came, at that moment, he took it upon himself to see the man that Miyuki swiftly dueled with.

  
From a distance, he saw a man with ash golden hair, whose head was hunching low, left hand holding his other arm very tightly, as if to prevent whatever he was trying to contain within.

  
Surrounding the said man, was also the same regal aura that he felt from Miyuki. Dressed in clothing that seemed to be worn by emperors, his robe is an obisidian black, finely seamed with gold and velvet red linings. A pristine white kosode was underneath it and was decorated with dragons dyed in black, patterned in a way to make it seemed like it was jumping out of its sleeves alive. The look coming together with a large black and white sash, tied with beads that reaches to his knees of his hakama.

  
Sawamura was left surprised when he saw the said man looking his way, a defiant look was now present on his icy blue eyes. Even from a far, he can tell that he was being scrutinized but Sawamura decided to stand firm, regardless of the cold calculating stare. “Hmm what a cheeky human, so, is he the reason for your visit Kazuya?” he lazily asked Miyuki.

  
“He got infected by Miasma.” Miyuki immediately said in a serious tone. The man with ash golden hair casually hummed, gracefully climbing down the steps of the shrine, walking much closer to the two, with a gaze never leaving Sawamura’s own, as he asked another question, “Was the yokai strong? Was it weak? Or maybe in between?” each words had a playful but intimidating intonation on them, rendering Sawamura speechless, if it weren’t for Miyuki who immediately answered in his place “I’d say in between.”

  
The distance between them were finally gone, upclose Sawamura can definitely see the detached expression on the other’s face, something he has seen from someone before, something that sparked a feeling of irritation to Sawamura once more. Such thoughts were thwarted though, when Miyuki suddenly blocked his sights on the other, using his broad back once again. “You will help him right?” Miyuki threateningly asked or more like demanded at the other, who was still acting poised, as if he was used to it… which didn’t sit well to Sawamura one bit.

  
This Miyuki stunned him… this side felt kind of dangerous, like a thorn on a beautiful rose, like the strong slap from his supposed to be docile grandfather— it was just unexpected. Reality presented itself that way, and it was an upsetting one… because regardless of their friendly interactions, he suddenly realized that he actually knows nothing of the fox he met at the river side, he has yet to really know anything about him at all.

  
“Geez relax, ok I’ll do it and you have my word for it Kazuya, so rest assured nothing bad will happen to him…” Sawamura then saw Miyuki’s stance relaxed right away, that he didn’t noticed, that he himself started to calm down too. “But you know Kazuya, for someone who trespassed into my home, you sure know how to demand but… I should have expected it already. Anyway, the both of you, come with me.” Scoffed the man, motioning them to follow him in a haste.

  
                                                                                                         

  
As they were guided inside, Sawamura noticed that the shrine was quite different from what he usually sees and visits with his family. There were no wooden plaques bearing prayers, no purification font, not even a large torii that indicates the entrance to the shrine. Just stone cold stairs and decorative stone laterns at each step, parading an eerie glow that gave Sawamura goosebumps and chills. He finds it unpleasant, that he couldn’t help but recoil close to Miyuki, but not too much to be noticed and teased by the other. They were about to enter the main hall, when the man stopped and gave Miyuki a mean but serious look.  
“You can stay here Kazuya, from here on out, it will be me and the kid, your presence… may actually taint this lake’s holy water. So do not even try…” a challenging stare was now pointed at Miyuki.  
There was a very long pause, before Miyuki tapped Sawamura’s shoulder lightly and looked at him evenly in the eyes. “I need a moment with him then” Miyuki calmly replied, which the other man gallingly nodded in response.

                                                                                                        

  
The oratory was quite different from the exterior, in contrast to the aged wood of the shrine, the walls and floor looked sparkly clean, fresh and pure like how a shrine should be, in his opinion. Sawamura, who was unable to contain his unease, had been sweating bullets for a while. The nervous pounding on his heart started, when he was left alone with the other guy. The echoes of Miyuki’s wise words before they parted, just hammers loudly in his head, like a broken record.

  
Apparently the man with ash golden hair is named Narumiya Mei. In him exists a power that can aid the ill-- healing powers that stems from the natural energy of the lake itself. Miyuki specifically told him to just sit still and eventually let Narumiya do all the dirty work, which Sawamura fervently nodded in agreement.

  
What he didn’t expect though in their huddled meeting, was how Miyuki strongly advised him not to give out his name to Narumiya, if ever he was asked, which he frankly finds it odd.

  
“You’d be surprised but, names have power Sawamura… power over you, and it could basically transform you, even hurt you.” Miyuki sensing Sawamura’s confusion, continued on “Just be on your guard ok.”

  
Sawamura did not try to argue anymore about it, simply because for two reasons; One, because Narumiya is basically a stranger to him, so he will definitely be careful and Two, because Narumiya cannot stop shouting at the two to finish talking already.

  
Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t noticed that they have already reached an opening to an old passageway. Down the stairs and through a tunnel, the thundering echoes of their footsteps became quite alarming. With Narurmiya’s pacing going fast, he internally thanked his luck that he was an athlete, healthy and strong at that… because he had a feeling that the creeping shadows behind him, will swallow him whole if he weren’t fast enough.

  
Ultimately, it led them deeper underground, to a spacious, circular room, with crystal clear waters flowing down its very walls. In the middle of the room, a rocky lane leading to a small red and green pagoda can be easily seen.

  
Narumiya’s walk suddenly became slower and was now glancing back and forth at Sawamura. It irritated him at some point but with the odds against him… he had no choice but to let the other be.

  
“Take off the bandages…” Narumiya monotonously said, another apathetic stare pointed straight at him. Sawamura silently let out a sigh and slowly took off the bandage in the process.

  
After he did, Narumiya suddenly started to point inside the pagoda, large hand gestures that was indicating him to go further inside. As Sawamura walked closely, he noticed that at the center of the pagoda, was actually a gem…. A floating gem! Colorless in nature and glowing very brightly as he gradually approached it. It was odd but mesmerizing, he cannot seem to describe the weight of his wonders for it.

  
“Look, I do not have all night … see that left circle on the floor, just step on it already” Narumiya annoyingly explained to Sawamura, voice a little higher than before, with arms crossed together, and fingers impatiently tapping away to a beatless tune. Sawamura, not wanting to prolong it any further too, immediately followed the other’s instructions and stood straight on the golden circle, that looked liked it was drawn on the very floors of the pagoda. Narumiya then started to position himself opposite of him and the glow of the colorless gem started to lightly flicker into cold colors of violets, blues and greens.

  
“Raise the arm where you got infected and hold still, point it towards me-- move and you will be killing both of our asses from Miyuki’s demonic rage.” He spatted with a tired look. Sawamura suddenly felt flushed by what the other had said, and he cannot pinpoint why, and that thought alone frustrated him even more.

  
Deciding to obey instead, he merely remained silent as he raised his arm with all his effort. Teeth already grating together whilst silently hissing because of the sudden pain that kept shooting through the arm when in a certain position. He managed to get it up in front of him, not as straight as an arrow but at least it was up… what happened next surprised him.

  
Gentle speckles of light, started to surround his injured arm and he felt it as very warm. It was then that he felt his body instantly relax, like all traces of fatigue and stress left his very existence that very moment and soon afterward, he started to breath even better than before. Looking closely at the speckles of light, it seemed to be carrying away some sort of black mist out of his body.

  
“Hey… kid… how did you and Miyuki even meet? Why is someone like Miyuki helping… a measly human like you?” Narumiya suddenly asked, with a small frown on his lip and with eyes that seemed to be squinting for the answers. Right away, Sawamura’s whole expression loosened, eyes also squinting as he noticed the difference in tone from him, it wasn’t irritated, indifferent or tired…. It was naturally curious, something that he, himself is familiar with. It was an honest question.

  
Sawamura decided then to give his answer but as little detail as possible, trying to find the right words that could explain it all, “I saved him once, when he got hurt and now, he is… kind enough to help me get back home” he gently said with a smile, realizing his appreciation for the current string of events that led to this somehow.

  
“What? I thought it was because you tamed him or something… ” interjected Narumiya, body language returning back to how it was-- eyes scrutinizing him again, a look that accusingly saw his answer as utter stupidity. “He is far from being kind, kid… You ought to be careful. He is a demon that can hurt you, I think it is only fair that you should know that.”

  
There he goes again!… this disturbed Sawamura greatly, he felt his chest constrict, he couldn’t inhale, he couldn’t exhale, his head going light and his whole body growing hot. A specific childhood memory flashed before him, a fight he had with a bully from back home. He was furious at how that bully just shouted at them, with words that were sharp as knives, knives that cut his friends deeply everytime in school.

  
One day it just went too far, with vision going black, it all ended with a nasty and bloody brawl. A teacher managed to stopped them in time and it resulted to both of their parents being called in to the guidance office, to talk and reconcile, for both of their sakes is what they told them. When they were dismissed that cloudy day, adrenaline finally gone, everything in Sawamura’s little body started to ache.  
His friends were amazed by what he had done but at some point, he somehow realized his mistake and immediately felt bad for his parents, who, were not only worried sick about him but had to sacrifice a lot of time and money for his recovery in the hospital. They already have so little, so he should have known better.

  
It wasn’t like in the movies, like he thought it would be… the idea of getting even, possible bickering or more fist fights-- it was far from it. For the two-- just eventually grew up. Going on respectively to their own paths. To be honest, he doesn’t know what was running in that person’s head, whenever there were times where they bumped into each other but… he must have realized something relevant too, for him to change his ways so suddenly.

  
In the end, it just became an incident that was never brought up, that it later became a scar in their memory, gone but never forgotten.

  
But now, for a second time. Boiling rage, the same one that cloudy day. That raw emotion was kicking at him with unforgiving force, pulverizing on his nerves with urgency and shattering the temporary peace he had. “AND WHO EXACTLY DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! CALLING HIM A DEMON, AREN’T YOU AND HIM SUPPOSED TO BE FRIENDS?!” Sawamura angrily retaliated, trying to take back his injured arm away from the latching light.  
“OI! STOP THAT! YOU’LL GET YOURSELF HURT STUPID!” Narumiya bursted out, trying to maintain the form of the light from the gem but it was useless, Sawamura was able to break away from it and was trying to make his way to Narumiya—when he suddenly felt dizzy and was slowly falling down on the floor.

  
“Ngghh…” Sawamura’s vision slowly returned and saw that Narumiya was already supporting his body, it seemed that he caught his fall. “Sigh…that was a close one, I told you what will happen and now look…” Sawamura then came to his senses, slowly realizing, slowly regretting his very poor choice… A spur of the moment that was easily dampen… but…

  
He just didn’t like it… He just didn’t like how Narumiya lightly branded Miyuki as a demon, when he was far from it.

  
Despite of that, correcting a wrong action with another wrong one, is not a solution. Sawamura only felt ashamed, to let his emotions run him, to have a similar outburst like the past… when he of all people should know, that nothing good comes out when blinded by rage.  
“I’m… sorry Narumiya-san “ Sawamura weakly whispered, slowly trying to get up from Narumiya’s hold, straigthening his body for a more formal and decent apology.

  
“Wait…stop!“ Narumiya abruptly spluttered, hands opening and closing, trying to grasp at the human, hand on his back and the other above the injured arm, stopping Sawamura before he could completely bow. “Alright already! It is your fault but no bowing, it is awkward!”

  
Sawamura started to look at him and immediately noticed the faint grumpy pout on his face again. It grew quiet between them, both probably trying to calm down. Sawamura then saw both of Narumiya’s hands go above his injured arm, and the familiar light was back. “Don’t worry, the circle was just for show, or more precisely… I am just not too fond of humans but I guess I can make an exception— so, you better be grateful..” Sawamura understanding what he mean’t, merely nodded and sat still, letting Narumiya slowly heal him.

  
Narumiya started to clear his throat, immediately grabbing the attention of Sawamura. “I wasn’t being sarcastic nor was I disgracing Miyuki, kid… I mean, maybe a little-- but I just only wanted to warn you. Being a flimsy human, you will not be able to comprehend what Miyuki used to be or what he is still known to be.”

  
A loud inconsistent thumping thud of his heart-- that was the distinctive sound he kept on hearing, swallowing the lump on his throat, felt like swallowing a large dry pill, he then squeezed his hand into a tight ball, as he asked a question that he would hope to clear the distressed storm havocking in his head.

  
“What do you mean?” a nervous anticipation, as he looked intently at Narumiya’s icy blue eyes, who immediately turned his gaze away from Sawamura’s fiery ones.

  
The light coming from the gem, temporarily glimmered when Narumiya exhaled a breath, a stern voice followed after. “He was just the type that you just can’t trust.. He was strong, smart and although he never hurt anyone, for whatever twisted reason, he simply takes joy in deceiving people and yokai’s alike, all just for entertainment, sometimes for personal gain—a natural sociopath if I may add.” Sawamura then noticed, a similar look that he had seen his grandfather with when he was talking about his grandmother.

  
He too, was taking the opportunity to reminisce on the old days, Narumiya then straightened his back and continued on with his story to Sawamura, who was listening very keenly.  
“This was a long time ago but that is what everyone saw him, but in Yama no Okami’s perspective, it wasn’t. So, he appointed Miyuki as one of his retainer. Crazy right? No one liked it one bit but, despite of the yokai’s nature, they still respect Yama no Okami and his decision. Long story short, Miyuki did managed to changed that image over time and he wasn’t just the cold trickster or the sly fox anymore, no, – he really became a loyal and reliable servant … heck, even I was surprised.” Narumiya laughingly jibed, and Sawamura found it refreshing to see such a warm smile from the other.  
But as instant was his smile, so was his frown. Sawamura was stared at with blue eyes that looked like a frozen lake, silently telling him not to blink, to listen carefully to what he was about to say “Unfortunately we were wrong.. We were wrong and it led to horrible consequences. Attacking a group of his own kind before the festival, we were once again reminded that Miyuki cannot be trusted and was truly capable of horrible things. He didn’t just killed them… he slaughtered them from where they stood.”

  
Sawamura immediately blanched from what he had heard.. but, tried to counter Narumiya, out of disbelief, “Miyuki wouldn’t do that! Besides, how can you be sure?! He could have been framed for all you know..” Narumiya suddenly gave Sawamura a cold glare, instantly warning him of his naivety. “I know because I was there human! I also didn’t want to believe it, but when I asked him why he did it… he just…. He… said it like…. “  
‘ _what you would expect a monster to say_ …’ Narumiya remembers that day all too well.

  
_Shock. Disgusted.. what he saw was cruel. Body parts were splattered everywhere, the sea of trees looked as if it was weeping from all the dripping blood, from all the loss… that the earth itself wallowed in a sorrowful and scornful red, like a flower, like danger. At the center of it all, stood Miyuki… also bathed in the same color._

  
_“Why?! How could you…!” Narumiya desperately shouted… Miyuki then looked at him, with a sad and accomplished smile on his face. This disturbed Narumiya deeply, ragged breath fighting for air, a frightening scene that drowned him in his own helplessness, in his own misery … in his own fear. Much more when he heard Miyuki’s answer._

_“… because they were useless…”_

A despairing look was now on Narumiya’s face and it left Sawamura uneasy. He just didn’t want to believe that Miyuki was capable of such crime, much more to his own kind, but, he can’t just disregard Narumiya’s pain either. The earlier incident before they came in, suddenly rematerialized in Sawamura’s head. The time when Miyuki demanded Narumiya— the time where he felt unusually dangerous.

  
‘Was Miyuki’s worried glances just a trick? Is his promise of getting him home a lie?’ Eyes downcast, Sawamura’s heart just began to sank, he felt his clustered emotions and thoughts clumped up together like scrap paper, his only hope close to garbage.

  
Utterly dumbfounded, Sawamura remained silent and started to stare blankly onto nothing, when he faintly remembered something, something that mean’t a lot to him at that time. Sawamura softly gasped, mortified for almost forgetting and bitterly regretting for doubting… For he remembered Miyuki’s determined and sincere gaze at him and how he soothingly told him an honest answer.

  
“It is good because you’ll be able to go home Sawamura.”

  
No… Sawamura shouldn’t just decide. If anything, he needs to talk to Miyuki about this more than ever. Maybe there is more to it than what he was told. Maybe they can do something about it before he leaves for home. For now, Sawamura refused to give in to his fear and anxiety. He will face it dead on, right in the middle.

  
“Narumiya-san… if ,if what you say is true..then why are you helping Miyuki? Helping me?! What was that conversation with you and Miyuki earlier? Please tell me!” Sawamura asked in a determined and understated tone. Eyes straight at the icy blue ones, lips tight as he inched closer to the other.  
Narumiya was taken aback by his reaction and tried to back away, but he kept on closing the distance between them. Narumiya then tried to turn his face to the right and was very still, as he started to sulk, his eyes as the only thing that was restless, looking at the gem then back at him.

  
“What did I say about moving?....” Narumiya mumbled, but Sawamura did not budge and waited patiently at the other to answer his questions.

  
Narumiya suddenly spoke, a bit more like before, detached and spoken as a matter of fact tone. “We used to work together a lot. I don’t like him or anything but regrettably, he and I are kind of the same.... I, too was an outcast, only given an opportunity because of Yama no Okami’s kindness. That is why, when Miyuki was banished out of the spirit realm, the remaining anger was directed at me, also an outcast… saying that I might go crazy like him too, staying as a servant had no merit anymore for me whatsoever.”

  
Momentarily, the stillness between the two was daunting but was also tolerable. Narumiya suddenly parted two of his hand slowly away from Sawamura’s injured arm, and the light completely vanished. This startled him a bit but Sawamura definitely felt lighter than before, that it was scary. The pain was gone and the wound was completely healed, that he couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear to how terrific he felt.

‘ _He should definitely help us whenever we do our practices!’ S_ awamura joyfully thought to himself.

  
“Anyway you are all patch up. As for what I think... let’s just say that I know now what Miyuki felt back then, it is not much to go by but something in me annoyingly inclined me to help… Plus! I am a benevolent man in nature, so….”

  
“so?” Sawamura tilted his head in wonder, while Narumiya himself turned away from him.

  
“ _at least he will owe me something yes? I wonder what should I ask though_ …” Narumiya whispered to himself. Unfortunately for him, Sawamura had heard everything. Personally, he was astounded by how Narumiya’s behavior changed, so astonished that he couldn’t help but blurt out his thoughts.

  
“I knew it… Narumiya-san is a kind spirit after all.” This spooked Narumiya to a sudden halt away from his musing and he instantly made a face at Sawamura.

  
“HUH?! WHAT THE HECK MADE YOU THINK THAT?!” Narumiya growled as he stood up from his sitting position. Trying to stare down at the puny human before him, thunderstruck from what he just heard.

  
Sawamura mimicking the other, stood up almost immediately and was already beaming a large smile for catching on with the truth.

  
“Because, you also believe it too right? Deep down in your gut, you know that Miyuki wouldn’t do such a thing! Not without reason at least. Also, you said it yourself, that you’re benevolent…so technically, I win!” Sawamura candidly answered, still placed on his face a triumphant grin… especially when Narumiya rebutted nothing in return.

  
“YOSH! I, SAWAMURA EIJUN WILL NOW SEARCH FOR MIYUKI KAZUYA AND ASK HIM MYSELF ABOUT THIS! PLEASE EXCUSE ME AND THANK YOU SO MUCH NARUMIYA-SAN!” Sawamura suddenly did a bow before sprinting strongly out of the pagoda and onwards outside, leaving Narumiya behind.  
Narumiya was garbled for what the human did. Personally he felt like he was defeated, but he wasn’t bitter about it. In fact, he just couldn’t help but smile.

  
‘ _I see now why you are so adamant of saving him Kazuya..’_

  
“Stupid kid gave out his name like candy! Sigh… good luck though Sawamura Eijun, I hope he tells you the truth… “

 

                                                                                                

  
Hands on his knees, Sawamura was out of breath when he was able to come out of the oratory, the shrine was much bigger than what he had considered it to be. He also thought that Miyuki will be waiting for him outside where they left him, but in turns out, that wasn’t the case. Collecting his musings together, he began standing up straight this time and was already searching for his unusual companion. He then started to suck in lungfuls of air, placed both of his hands on his mouth to create a megaphone, before finally shouting the name of who he was looking for.  
“MIYUKI KAZUYA! WHERE ARE YOU?!”

  
When he didn’t see any signs of the fox appearing, he started to take in again more puffs of air, ready to give another try, when a blue light made itself known to Sawamura’s eye. He saw that it was just Miyuki’s familiar, wistfully hopping close to him, along with a meeking nudge on his leg, enticing him to follow it somewhere. Sawamura couldn’t help but tilt his head at the side, before eventually following the fox.

  
Sawamura and the blazing fox, strolled through a trodden path, where the light from the shrine cannot even touch it. The evening stretched on through the road, the dark charcoaled shadows shaded the trees and flowers with black fragments, that even the light illuminated by the fox, halt it not to such hue. The woods truly looked different at night, almost as if it could engulf his thoughts in a sinister abyss.

  
Fortunately, Sawamura can discernibly see a clearing beyond the dark, he was magnetized by its faint sparkle and wondered silently, of what can produce such a featherlike glow. The gut feeling of his, told him to run, so he did started to run towards it, eyes solely locked on what was in front of him, mirroring the fox as it jumped over rocks and over bushes. He ran with much eagerness, that only when the blazing fox halted, did he himself stopped. Miyuki’s familiar then slowly evaporated into the air, leaving Sawamura to himself to see an open plain, with a large lake that reflected the night sky further, further beyond.

  
Everything looked bigger and brighter for Sawamura, it ignited a heart of a child within him. The aroma of the tall grasses, as it was gently swept by the wind, made him suddenly feel unconstrained. The distant sky and how the billions of stars just simply danced above him, was just a different experience. Sawamura has yet to see anything like this… for the blaring lights of the city or the view he sees when he sits on his grandfather’s porch, fail in comparison to this.

  
Basking underneath the luminous petals and its featherlike glow, made him temporarily forget his problems, and he liked that he was at peace—even for just a little while.

  
Looking beyond the plains, Sawamura instantly recognized the shadow of someone sitting, the one he can easily guessed as the perpetrator who led him there. He started to approached the fox, remembering fully his intention of finding out the truth of his very nature. Quietly glimpsing at Miyuki, Sawamura saw that the other had his eyes closed, his magnificent tail and large ears relaxed, as he too, seemed to be savoring every piece of freedom that lingered in the air. Sawamura took off his shoes and immediately sat down beside the fox.

  
“How do you feel?” Miyuki suddenly asked the other as he sat down, looking at him after with steady eyes. Sawamura almost froze and immediately attempted to happily shout his reply. “I-AH! I FEEL GREAT MIYUKI KAZUYA! DESPITE HIS LOOKS, NARUMIYA-SAN IS A GOOD SPIRIT!”

 

Silence.

  
It was strange and nerve-wrecking when Miyuki didn’t say anything, his face unreadable…. it was even more odd when the air instantly dropped like a ball, it wasn’t usually like this between them, even the time when he asked about the large gash, it wasn’t like this. It was much livelier than this.

  
‘… _At this rate, I won’t be able to ask Miyuki about his past!'_

  
Sawamura was panicking in his head, he wasn’t sure of what upset Miyuki or what else he could do to prevent it further, but out of the blue, Miyuki was already having a good laugh at him and started to squueze his cheeks very hard. “OUCH~!! WHAT IS THAT FOR?!” Sawamura objected, as he slapped Miyuki’s hands off of his face and gently rubbed the assaulted area. “Someone had to stop you before you hurt your head right? Good thing I was around.” Miyuki teasingly grinned, obviosuly enjoying his misery and changing reactions. Sawamura had wanted to play along, but somehow he knew that this was Miyuki’s way of avoiding the topic again.

  
Even though the wind was chilly, it didn’t cool down Sawamura’s hot body. Even when the stars were displaying their brilliant wonder, his eyes were solely on Miyuki’s enchanting one’s. Even though his head told him that, it was ok to know Miyuki as he is now, his heart wouldn’t t settle to such a mere fact. He wanted more. He wanted to hear what really happened from the other— He wanted to understand Miyuki’s past… He wanted to know more about Miyuki.

  
“Sigh. Did he told you everything?” Sawamura’s feelings and thoughts were instantly discomfited, when Miyuki suddenly started asking. Not wanting to make the situation harder for the both of them, Sawamura could only look down as he nodded his head, before putting both of his hands together in a tight squeeze. This is it.

  
Miyuki immediately turned his head away from the other, a short light chuckle left his lips, as he leaned back casually, while resting two of his hands on the grass. “I kind of expected it but … I guess it is much more difficult than I give it credit for.” Miyuki sadly asserted and Sawamura had to silently agree.

  
‘It is ok Miyuki… you can tell me anything..’ Sawamura doesn’t say it. He doesn’t know how to say it without sounding insensitive, especially after seeing Miyuki’s reaction. The ordeal that he had experienced in the past, was something Sawamura doesn’t have a grasp on regardless of what he was told, much like his grandfather’s sorrow, or Narumiya’s pain….even Miyuki’s past.

  
A terrible silence was now dangling between them, both are dancing on the fine lining of the sensitive topic, and yet both are afraid of taking that needed jump, to ask, to tell, to know…. And in some manner, they both understand that well.

  
Suddenly in Sawamura’s peripheral vision, he faintly saw a steady glow making their way towards them. As if the stars themselves, decided to descend and play on the very earth, Sawamura was bewitched by the fireflies that started to sway and glimmer around them, he looked at Miyuki and saw that he was actually looking at him, a small smile present on his lips. The two, both looked at each other in awe for the scenery, and in an instant, the tension just simply…. melted away.

  
When Miyuki softly spoke, it completely broke the barrier that made it hard to communicate. Thinly smiling at him, the aura surrounding Miyuki immediately became light as a feather, “I guess, I won’t be the only one bringing this tale of mine to the grave….” Sawamura channeled his curiousity, body becoming tense, as he fixed his gaze at the fox spirit in front of him, wordlessly asking Miyuki to elaborate more what he mean’t.

  
“Yama no Okami is an influential god to the spirits that lived here. It has been like that for as long as I could remember …and that is practically a long time ago.” Miyuki evenly said, Sawamura then saw him transitioned to sit straight this time, facing him with a look that was kind of akward. He can only assume, that this must be the first time the other will be honest. The thought alone, made Sawamura happy.

  
With Miyuki continuing his tale, he expressed it this time with restrained. “It wasn’t long that I was graced by his presence, asking me to lend him my power. I was relactant at first, but I thought that It might not be bad to see a different perspective than I usually get, so I got the privilege to work with him and well… let’s just say that I had fun while it lasted.” Sawamura made a large frown on his face when Miyuki lightly told off a piece of his past in such manner, like brushing off grime on top of a dusty furniture.

  
Sawamura feeling a little brave, uneasily asked Miyuki the question that just desperately needs an answer for him and his easily swayed heart. “That day… Narumiya-san told me how he found you, the day before the festival..Miyuki, what really happened? Did you really…” Miyuki was very quiet, and it petrified Sawamura badly. Breathing started to hurt his lungs, the familiar erratic heartbeat in his chest, felt like the world had gone in slow motion this time. Unmoving, drowning and just helpless-- feelings that were intervened by Miyuki’s impassive voice as he gently told him his answer.

  
“I did it because I had to Sawamura…. those yokai’s wanted to kill Yama no Okami-- all because he fell in love with a human.” was Miyuki’s simple answer to Sawamura, who was stunned and pensive for the reason. “Fell in love with a human? What do you mean Miyuki?” he immediately asked, the fireflies, slowly dispersing further away from the two.

  
“Yama no Okami, was once saved by that human, he was touched by her kindness that he started visiting her from time to time. I actually do not know who or what the human looked like but I was usually the one that helped him get away. Only a selected few knew about this and some of those yokai’s, the one’s that Mei told you he saw me hurt… did not took it very well and had already planned to attack both the home of that human and Yama no Okami himself. That is why, I did what I had to do that day.” It was tough hearing this from Miyuki, he was starting to understand what had happened, but what loomed before Sawamura were mixed emotions… one that was truly murky, that he cannot seem to recognize it.

  
His fingers were already digging itself in his palms, as he tried to calm himself down. “Wasn’t there… another way? Sawamura sadly questioned Miyuki. “I told you, it was the right thing to do Sawamura, those yokai’s were strong and heartless. They would have come back for Yama N-“ Miyuki was immediately interrupted by Sawamura, who was now holding on his right arm, squeezing it as tightly as he could. “NO, NOT HIM…BUT YOU, MIYUKI! Wasn’t there any other way for you not to be blamed as someone heartless?! As a ruthless killer?!”

  
Miyuki stared at Sawamura, as if he had seen something unusually odd in front of him. A slacked face, eyes wide open, lips slightly parted and body uptight. This is the first time for Sawamura, that Miyuki’s demeanor was painted in a different light… one that was just dumbstruck. Short-lived when Miyuki’s eyes slowly softened, mouth curling into a small sad smile, an overall expression replenished with warmth and understanding.

  
“It is easier to pin the blame on someone like me Sawamura, less hassle, less conflict. Besides… I truly have no regrets.” Sawamura could only draw a breath, when he finally understood… the murky feeling he had felt. It was not anger or confusion but— unutterable sadness….

  
To feel this heavy load in his heart because of what had happened to Miyuki, it was distressing, it was painful, it just stings greatly. Miyuki is not a demon. Despite his awful personality, the actual truth is that-- Miyuki is kind. Too kind that he willingly let go of his only place where he had finally found peace, all for the sake of the God who gave it to him in the first place.

  
Hot tears were now rolling down on Sawamura’s cheeks, down to his very chin. There were hiccups and strong intakes of breaths, as he fervently rubbed his wet eyes with his hands, as he cried his heart out for Miyuki.

  
The fox spirit saw this, suddenly panicked. “Oi, oi,oi why are you crying Sawamura?! Stop it, ok…” arms and hands now hovering all over Sawamura’s body.

  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY? I am crying because you are not, Miyuki Kazuya! Why is it…why is it that you can’t ask for something you want… for once? Why does it have to…” Sawamura was beginning to plead incoherently to Miyuki and wailed even harder as he continued on, while Miyuki could only look at him like a deer caught in a headlight, just frozen in place, before he finally started to reach his hand properly to Sawamura’s face…

  
The two then started to noticed that the lake was starting to reflect a faded blue color of the sky, generously sprayed with streaks of peach and yellow dyed clouds. The outline of the scenery can now be slightly seen, as it was slowly tickled by the very soft lights of the sun. The evening transfigured into a coming of dawn ,a cue for them to go.

  
Miyuki was soothingly brushing away the remaining tears in Sawamura’s eyes and he welcomed that gentle gesture on his face. He was surprised to find out, that Miyuki’s hands were quite warm, palm’s fairly rough despite how it looks. Maybe it was from all the fighting long ago or maybe the effects of his dangerous power but even so, his fleeting touches was tender to his cheeks and kind on his skin. He closed his eyes, and was slowly calming down his nerves but for some reason, he cannot seem to unruffled his flushed and flustered heart.

  
“Thank you Sawamura” Sawamura suddenly felt a slow and soft kiss on his forehead, so faint that it could be mistaken as whsipers. So soft, so fragile and yet so sweet. It completely shut down all of his thoughts and actually left him quite breathless, that he gradually opened his eyes, only to see Miyuki hastily standing up and steadily grabbing his arm, pulling him up from the ground. “Come on…” was all Miyuki could say, face hidden away from Sawamura’s sight. The brush of Miyuki’s lips, still hot on his skin, still fresh in his mind.

  
He wasn’t able to put on his shoes, he wasn’t able to speak as they both started to walk away from the wide plains. He didn’t even try to pull away from Miyuki’s hold on his right wrist. He was stuck in his own thoughts and the orchestra of his own elated heartbeat, of his rythmic breathing, and of his own wishful thinking, that he hopes moments such as this, could happen all the time….

And Sawamura could only hope for now….

 

                                                                                         

  
The acquintant sounds that easily flowed and echoed in the distance, rippled a certain excitement within Sawamura. The poetic takebue flutes, gracefully told a story as it sang, a song that was faintly accompanied by the slow tapping and clapping of the taiko drums. Beats that increased in intensity, as they drew closer and closer to the shrine of Yama no Okami.

  
Before they left from Narumiya’s, Narumiya kept on warning the two to always be on guard, for some yokai’s are cunning and they will always act to what is necessary to their needs. His low-toned voice and how it had spoken with a certain worried authority, kind of reminded him of his mother and how she strictly done her best for Sawamura.

  
He then realized, how badly he misses his mom, his dad and his grandfather—they must be worried sick. He regrettably began thinking of the what if’s and wondered again if he willl be able to go home, he could only look down at the ground for the nagging thoughts, but the background noises made him fully aware of his surrounding instantly.

  
“Sawamura, put on your mask now and make sure that you don’t let go.” Miyuki advised him, as he reached out his hand for his. Sawamura quickly fixed his mask and kimono, and let his hands touched Miyuki’s. A flashback of the events, transitioned in his mind.

  
_“Oi! Kazuya! You better make sure that you get him back home safely…wait, on second thought, I think I will go with you guys!” Narumiya demanded, and was already walking back inside, probably to get his change of clothing._

  
_“No… I really do not need another one to babysit, so it is fine.” Miyuki candidly objected,who looked jittery with the thought alone._

  
_Sawamura suddenly felt better when he saw the two somewhat arguing, like the past didn’t matter anymore. Maybe because deep down, these two respected each other more than they give each other credit for. Regardless, Sawamura cannot let Miyuki’s insult slide and immediately retorted loudly “I AM MORE THAN CAPABLE MYSELF MIYUKI KAZUYA, I, SAWAMURA EIJUN, AM A MAN! Putting his hand on his chest with a thud, to emphasized his point._

  
_Miyuki gave him an irritated look and immediately argued back at Sawamura, “That too! Why are you giving away your name like that, when I told you not too!?!”_

  
_“HUH?!!!”_

  
_Narumiya could only do a head shake for the two. “Sigh, just make sure you guys do not, by all means get separated.. anyway you are comfortable with those clothes yeah?” Narumiya asked, as both of his arms were crossed together, an action which led for Sawamura to reply his answer in a scurry.“Yes, it is ok Narumiya-san!”_

  
_“That is so much respect huh?... except for me..” Miyuki suddenly intervened with a matter-of-fact tone at him, slowly wearing his mask. Sawamura just arrogantly replied in utter silence, but looking at Miyuki now, he finds it quite amazing with how he easily transformed his tail into just one, and into a different color nonetheless, apparently it is his own disguise._

  
_As for Sawamura, he was told by the two, to wear a different clothing, one that doesn’t stand out like a sore thumb; so he was given a green kimono that had been exceptionally stitched, decorated all over with small designs of bamboo leaves, paired with a brown hakama that was thick and made with good quality, and it suprisingly fitted his size well. Narumiya also added an old fox mask like Miyuki’s on top of his head, clarifying that protecting his identity will keep him safe._

  
_Miyuki suddenly reached out his hand to Sawamura and lightly ruffled his hair, before pulling down the mask on top of his head down to his face. “That definitely looks better” Miyuki casually grinned._

  
_If Miyuki could see his face behind the mask, he would definitely try his luck to contort his face into a glare, but since he can’t, he felt relieved and merely let his emotions be, because despite of the mask getting stuffy from his warm face, the feeling of elated embarassment coming from his butterfly-filled stomach, was something he didn’t mind one bit._

  
_“Shut up Miyuki!”_

  
Sawamura was once again snapped out of his thoughts when Miyuki started to lightly pull his hands. “Let’s go Sawamura, we just go straight ahead alright. Just follow my lead. ” Sawamura nodded immediately.

  
Guided by the luminous stone lanterns, the red torii gates welcomed their presence, as they slowly climbled their way up towards the shrine. It was then that Sawamura couldn’t resist but to simply be amazed by the magnitude of yokai’s everywhere for Yama no Okami.

  
The festival were the same back home, the familiar backdrop of its vivacious colors, the lingering aroma of food, the stalls that offers a boxful of fun games, the distinctive sound of the drums and flute, and of the crowds that are enjoying in it.

  
Miyuki then began to drag Sawamura towards the crowd, hand holding tighter onto his, an assuring touch. It wasn’t as chaotic as he expected it to be… but still it is a bit of an effort to go along with the swarm. What with all the protuding wings, long tails and even horns of different scales, out and about—it would be bad to draw attention because of accidently stepping or hitting on either of it.

  
So they had a slow and steady walk, that Sawamura took it as an opportunity to look further beyond what he sees. He noticed how there were little kids suddenly running towards a stall selling candied apples, the shell on their backs cannot be left unseen, and that includes their very wide and cheery smiles too. There were also those that are playing his favorite game whenever his friends and him go to a shrine, which are the target games, and he founds it amusing how a one eyed yokai can always hit the bulls-eye with such ease… something that boiled a tiny bit of frustration in him too. Sawamura saw some yokai’s were dancing, like the beat was within their every fiber, some were eating their fills, good and hearty food that they also share with others… while some were just laughing away, happiness etched on their very unique faces.

  
Nothing was so different, than what he thought it would be.

  
“We basically celebrate it the same way too..” he whispered, sadly astounished.

  
“Human’s and yokai’s used to celebrate festival’s together, even worked together.. or that was what legends spoke of. It is ashamed how distrust and betrayal can easily sever simple bonds.” Sawamura was actually surprised that something important like that used to happen… but somehow half of what Miyuki said, was maybe him speaking from experience.

  
When the discordant of mixed gruff and breathy voices, shrieked the sounds of cheers and jeers, it instantly both caught Sawamura’s and Miyuki’s attention. It had seemed that they have reached the oratory, and a long but fast line approaches them. At the side, the flowing of a very golden sake into a well can be seen, and some of the yokai’s can be seen circling around it and sneakingly getting another cup, when no one was watching. It was exactly what Miyuki had told him when they were just getting acquinted with each other, which led Sawamura to remember once again what Miyuki had shared to him, before they left Narumiya’s shrine.

  
“ _Listen Sawamura, I wasn’t able to explain it properly last time but, the Sake is not exactly a wish making drink like I told you.”_

  
_“Then why did you say that?_

  
_“For you to understand easily, now listen! The Sake is more of a purifying drink, it has a different effect on humans, more than for yokai’s… that is why in your case, it can temporarily cleanse earthly bounds…such as fear, hate, greed-- strong feelings such as that. This is where the one percent comes in, if you are able to totally unbound those, just by being brave Sawamura… there is a possibility that you may see Yama no Okami himself. He is the only one who can open pathways from this world, to yours.”_

  
Miyuki strongly clasped to Sawamura’s shoulders, looking personally to his eyes if he understood it all…

  
He did.

  
Thinking about it now, It seemed to be much harder than he thought, he cannot guarantee that emotions such as his, can be restrained, not to mention the number of yokai’s that surrounded the entire oratory. Sawamura can basically think of ways, of how everything could go bad for him, if ever he fails, but…. that doesn’t mean he will give up. He knew that he has to try, if ever he wants to go back to his family and not let the people who had helped him up til now down.

  
The line was finally getting shorter, with their turn almost close, suddenly made Sawamura even more nervous, breathing out air that had a desperate rhythm, he kept repeating silently in his head a mantra of Drink, pray, then leave, Drink, pray, then leave… Sawamura understood the task as easy, it should be that easy.. but…

  
He was so anxious, that he failed to realized that his and Miyuki’s hand were still intertwined. He felt a warm and gentle squeeze on his sweaty hand, which made him gasped at the touch. It is when he looked at Miyuki, did he actually sensed it… that beyond Miyuki’s mask, was a assuring smile already flashing back at him, a gesture that comforted and calmed him greatly.

  
“Here are your cups..happy drinking!” said a yokai whose akin to a snake, scales and skin glistening in the lights of the shrine’s fire. Sawamura was thankful that the cup was actually smaller than what it looked like from a distance, he wasn’t too found with the idea of drinking too much than what he needed.

  
It was finally their turn now, Sawamura acted as casually as possible, as they both poured themselves a cup. Sawamura finds the smell, not like lemon or lime, but it did had a gentle citrus pith in it. When Miyuki drank his, did he finally drank it too, and his tastebuds definitely danced to the unique drink. It felt like eating licorice, of peach blossoms and uncut green apples. It was odd but definitely relaxing, that praying didn’t feel as daunting as before. Sawamura can definitely feel it, he can go home.

  
But then, he thought about Miyuki… and what will happen to him, if he does get home? Can they still visit each other, he wonders. Can Miyuki be apart of their family instead? He wouldn’t mind if that were the case. Can he also pray for Miyuki’s happiness? Sawamura just wants Miyuki to be happy.

  
“HURRY UP! TOO LONG!” a thin and strident voice suddenly shouted right at his ear, and in its impatience, was about to knock his head with a fist, when Miyuki suddenly blocked it and immediately blew away the yokai.

  
Drunk and bloodthirsty yokai’s started to intervene, maniacally laughing for a fun scuffle, as they tried to jump at them but Miyuki was able to fend them off lightly with his power. Taking the opportunity, he grabbed hold of Sawamura, and the two began to run. With Miyuki leading the way, Sawamura didn’t dare look behind him, the noisy shouts almost close to murmurs. They were able to pull away and was about to blend themselves with the crowd, when something big suddenly blocked their way before they were able to, knocking both Sawamura and Miyuki backwards.

  
Immediately the sheer number of yokai’s pounced on them and managed to pull him and Miyuki away from each other. He can definitely hear Miyuki’s shouting and saw how he was holding himself back from using his powers totally, struggling to immediately fend off the group who were on him.

  
Sawamura, who was still in a daze, tried to break away from the yokai’s grip on him, dodging punches and throwing punches when he could. When he suddenly heard a light clink in his pocket, did he remembered what Narumiya gave him earlier.

  
_“This mirror were the same ones you guys saw outside my shrine, it can exorcise anything.” Narumiya lightly said, as he slowly gave the small mirror to him. It looked very ordinary to Sawamura at first, but after touching the ornate mirror, he felt the familiar touch it had and realized its likeness to the gem Narumiya used to heal him._

  
_“Now Sawamura, you can only use it once but it can cover a large radius. Enough to distract, enough to run away ,but if you do not use it at all, even better. Ok, now repeat after me….”_

  
Sawamura struggled against the conflict around him, and in a hurry, was able to seize the mirror in his pocket. He raised his hand high up and began to chant the spell that Narumiya taught him, as loudly and hard as he could.

  
“ O being of Shadow, find the light within quiet slumbers!” Then a bright light emitted out of the mirror, a creeping luminosity washed over all where the light could only touch. Before Sawamura knew it, his path was clear and was relieved to find that the yokai’s were merely put to sleep. From a certain distance, he can see Miyuki already running towards him.

  
Sawamura also ran and was about to meet him halfway, when a light green projectile hit his head and he fell right at the ground, knocking and cracking his mask off. ….Loud gasps could be heard all around.

“A HUMAN!”

  
“AN ACCURSED HUMAN!!”

  
“IT WAS WEARING A SHROUDING MASK?!”  
“WHY IS IT HERE?!”

  
“KILL IT! KILL IT!”

  
“EAT HIM ALIVE!”

 

“OH NO! YAMA NO OKAMI MIGHT GET TAINTED!”

  
The ringing voices that were filled with malicious intent, were the only sound swirling and stagnating in the air. The festival of Yama no Okami succumbed into a dead silence, the wind felt like it died, there was a sudden stillness that didn’t soothed the tense atmosphere, even the flutes and drums that swayed in the air earlier had completely stopped, that Sawamura got scared for the black and white solitude but only for a little while.  
When the whispers, hisses and insults, started to inch closer to him, threatening him… a blue light fire started to encircle Sawamura’s surrounding and began to form itself like a giant dome. Its very walls looked like it was made out of crystal and had started to act as a barrier from the yokai’s, that seemed to be confused. He immediately saw Miyuki, phase through it and jumped close to him, slowly reaching for his arm and bringing him up to his feet.

“THE DEMON FOX IS HERE!” shouted a raspy voice, and other panic voices started shouting as well, pointing fingers at Miyuki.

  
Sawamura wanted to apologized to Miyuki for being careless, he wanted to run away as soon as they could, but when he saw Miyuki’s face, his whole body frozed up, thoughts stuck in his own throat, heart instantly taking leaps, breath getting short and uneven, a stark fear that just suffocates him completely.

  
“I’m sorry Sawamura, but don’t worry, you are going to be okay.” Miyuki’s words should have alleviate the worry and unease emotion pooling in his stomach but it didn’t….in fact, it just wouldn’t go away.

  
One by one, the yokai’s started to attack the barrier, trying to break it, trying to get inside, while shouting and spitting profanities at them, but Miyuki was very strong and his powers felt more alive than ever, as the blue fire engulfed everything outside the circle… as fast as light, as searing cold as ice, every yokai that dare tried… were obliterated where they stand. Even his blazing fox, were not left out of the fray, and was leaving destruction at its wake.

  
Sawamura couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He knew that this isn’t right… he doesn’t want Miyuki to hurt anyone, or to lose any chances to be able to return, to the only place he can call home. Not one to sit still, when Miyuki was about to attack again, right hand already raised, and an aura dangerously seeping out of him…. Sawamura instantly grabbed hold of that very arm.

  
“STOP THIS ALREADY MIYUKI!” Sawamura shouted angrily, glaring at the other very intensely. Miyuki astounshied by what the human had said, started to pull away from the other strongly. “You do not know what they are capable of Sawamura.. now just stand back and let me finish them!”  
Sawamura was beyond upset at this point, he didn’t expect Miyuki to say such a thing. “Can you even hear yourself? Miyuki this is still your home..even when you say it is not. It still is!” The sound of something electric, of something almost cracking can be heard from the distance, the yokai’s were now fervently trying to attack the cracks of the barrier.

  
“CAN’T YOU SEE?! I AM TRYING TO PROTECT YOU! NOW LET ME GO!” impatiently yelled Miyuki. Sawamura’s emotion felt like it was in a roller coaster ride, the worry, then fear, sadness and anger, it was all starting to pent up inside his chest, that he pulled Miyuki closer with his right arm and strongly raised his left and slapped Miyuki right at his face. “I DID NOT ASK YOU TO, YOU STUPID FOX!”

  
Sawamura felt Miyuki’s pull on his arm go weak, this made him looked at the other’s face, who seemed to be starting to contemplate about his actions. Sawamura immediately took hold of Miyuki’s left hand, fingers intertwining with each other, holding it dearly and raising it, so the fox spirit can see his point. “Stop trying to carry everything by yourself Miyuki, please.” Miyuki had a look of surprise on his face.

  
It was then that the barrier broke, and the immense riotous cheers from the yokai’s spill in deeply inside. Sawamura felt defeated when he saw how Miyuki’s face refelected the raw emotion of rage again. He felt terrible when Miyuki pulled away and immediately pushed him further behind.  
All of a sudden a strong wind, started to blow towards them and Sawamura felt the temperature drop even lower. More colder than Miyuki’s. All the yokai’s immediately stopped attacking, and all were cowering in fear.

  
“Kuramochi…” Miyuki said, Sawamura then looked at Miyuki and saw that his face suddenly started to relax.

  
As fast as the wind, the yokai flew like a jet and sliced through trees like butter. Sending messages of warning to all who were witnessing his flight, not to dare move a muscle. A mixture of feathers of black and green, can be seen scattering with the wind, as the magnificent entity, now started to land in the middle of the clash.

  
Regardless of the mischievious color of his wings and his small frame, he stood proudly and large to all. He actually looked like the first yokai that Sawamura met, but only this time, his wings were behind his back.

  
Wearing a brilliant red silk kimono with no sleeves, the clothing displayed the yokai’s strong arms, that had an armband with a large crest of a black feather overlapped with bells, including a knee-length black hakama, that seemed to be made of a very light cloth. An overall appearance that made him looked reliable, cool and intimidating.

  
“I come as a messanger of Yama no Okami himself, and his orders are absolute. STOP THIS MADNESS! This is a festival of celebration, not of war. For those who thirst for blood… leave now or I will finish you off myself!” the yokai with hair as green as fern, was truly menacing and serious. He displayed a strength, like no other and said his fair warning with venom… and just like how Sawamura saw him, the other yokai’s seemed to see it too and started to retreat away from Miyuki.

  
“You too Miyuki… lower the barrier. Yama no Okami had heard the kids prayers, you and him will be coming with me.” Miyuki immediately bought down the flaming barrier. Sawamura cautiously looked at Miyuki, and slowly started to reduce the distance between him and Miyuki. It seemed that everything will be ok for now, he wasn’t sure of what his fate will be but…he sure wanted to talk to Miyuki about what had happened and how—upsetting it was truly.

  
“SAWAMURA WATCH OUT!!!”

  
Short and fast pain. Before he even noticed it… he was already on the hard cement… it felt like he was stabbed, or pierced but with his mind getting hazy, he just couldn’t tell anymore. The coldness began to seep into his bones, to the point that his fingers, his feet, his body and his face, felt like it wasn’t his anymore, everything just felt numb… that even Miyuki’s usually warm hands placed on his back, as he was being carried, felt nothing to him.

  
All he saw with his blurry eyes, was Miyuki’s worried face and how he looked like he was about to cry… or maybe he was, he just simply couldn’t tell. Sawamura wanted to brush away his tears, if he was indeed crying, he wanted to say that he was fine, if he was indeed worried, but he was too weak to even utter a proper word.

  
“Mi…”

 

“SAWAMURA!”

  
Everything immediately faded away, before he was finally embraced by total darkness….

 

                                                                                         Present 

  
Sawamura actually didn’t think he will be able to meet Miyuki again. That day was almost bleaked for the two of them, especially Sawamura, but for some reason, they were given a chance before they even knew it. Yama no Okami had fulfilled both of their wishes, with Sawamura was Miyuki’s happiness and Miyuki seeing Sawamura home, something inkling to hope as Kuramochi describe.  
Unfortunately the portal had completely closed for the whole two years, until now.

When Sawamura was told by Miyuki to open his eyes, he was surprised to find themselves in the middle of golden meadows; a calming floral scent was all around him, while the moon shined brightly in the velvet skies. Seeing Miyuki closely now, he felt relieved that he looked better than earlier. There were still worried lines under his hazel eyes, but Sawamura could understand why they were there in the first place.

  
“It wasn’t anyone’s fault you know, I can tell you now that I am really doing fine.” Sawamura calmly said, sitting down at the grass while looking at the beautiful meadows beyond. When he heard Miyuki say nothing, Sawamura decided to tell more of his thoughts. “My grandpa told me that everything happens for a reason, and I truly believed that. But, I actually do not want to consider the idea, that pre-determined fate is absolute, but rather my efforts alone was the reason why such outcomes led me there.”

  
He felt Miyuki slowly sat down beside him, his tail slowly drapping over his back with comfort and ease, as he started to stare at the meadows too. “Would you regret ever meeting me Sawamura?” he apprehensively asked. Sawamura looked at him, and was bewildered by the question. “Miyuki Kazuya, you are definitely not listening to me… I said that I prefer my efforts to be the reason for the outcome, in short being with you right now, is my choice and was not by accident..” Sawamura instantly gave Miyuki, his most widdest and brightest smile he could give.

  
Miyuki suddenly had a surprised looked on his face, and a loving smile and laugh was already filling the whole fields with wonderful glee. “You really are interesting Sawamura!”

  
“Shut up you stupid fox!”

  
The next thing Sawamura knew, Miyuki kissed him softly on his lips, more tender than words could describe it to be. The warmth spread all over his body and he knew that he was completely addicted to Miyuki’s taste. Both of their breaths mingled, both quickened as they did another kiss, and another. Both completely savoring each other’s affection. Sawamura began to run his fingers on the fox’s fringes on his head, right to his ear,which was actually quite soft to his fingertips. When did it happened, he wondered…when did he fell in love with the spirit fox, Miyuki Kazuya.

  
Maybe there was no other way to know more about love, than loving like this. Simple moments, spent in each others presence.

 

Just simply content.

**Author's Note:**

> *zucchini sonata - the real term is actually "Zôshikinin sugata" a type of clothing worn by Zôshikinin, who were servitors in the palaces of the uppermost aristocracy. 
> 
> This fic is only possible because of the great encouragement of Mao and Io T///w///T ..  
> You guys are always so kind to me so, I dedicate this fic to you guys :D


End file.
